Class E Fun Files
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A collection of short stories surrounding those in the pairing files, plus could there be a third file. Not if they have anything to say about it, What about how Nagisa and Kaede confess, also did Class E ever use Nagisa's mega luck as a weapon against Class A? Possibly your just going to have to tune in and find out. WARNING!: Fanservice and laughter a plenty
1. Chapter 1

"Ah this is just what I needed" Hayami said sinking into the hot water of the natural hot spring she and the girls were currently relaxing in. It had been a long day for them.

"Seriously you think the guys would give up on Koro-sensei and just focus on us" Kaede said

"But all they think of is ways to assassinate our teacher" Fuwa said "At least their sweet and allowed us to go and relax while they continue fighting against our target"

"Honey, I don't about you but I think nothing will kill that dude" Rio said making all the girls sigh in frustration.

* * *

"Can I ask if any of your guys have stopped their annoying habits, like with me Hiroto has stopped flirting with girls. What more when that B-Class bitch came sniffing back to him the most endearing thing happened. He seemly pushed her aside and picked him up in his arms and carried me for awhile like I was a princess. It was so romantic" Okano said laying back into the water.

"Well I noticed that Taiga hasn't been such a perv lately, ever since the time he comforted me after I found his school stash. He is so sweet, after class that day he took me dress shopping, I got a couple of nice dresses and he paid for them all. I think he still has some perverted stashes around the woods" Hinano said leaning on the outside of the spring. "What about Justice?" she asked while Yada sat on the edge looking towards the other.

"Not since the time we played around by the river, he found out I was ticklish and made me squeal. But afterwards we went out for dinner and then he carried me home on his back. He's such a gentleman" Yada sighed.

"How about Terasaka?" Nakamura asked

"Hm" Hazama shrugged closing her eyes and relaxing.

* * *

"Well as long as Suguya is by my side I have no problems what he does" Nakamura said

"Vain as always" Okano said

"Well, Karma is nice to me" Okuda said

"Okuda, you are the only person to turn him into an angel" Kataoka said "Now Isogai, he's probably the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, he's sweet, a perfect gentleman and he just makes me melt whenever I'm in his arms. Paradise is probably the best way to put that feeling" she sighed "And he's family are super nice"

"At least someone's family is nice to their partner, Isogai and dad still don't get along; At least dad doesn't know about Tomohita walking in on me in when I was in my panties" Kanzaki blushed.

"Wow, you must be the only one to have their seem them like that" Nakamura said, "the only risqué thing Sosuke's seen me in is my bikini top and shorts"

"Maid outfit, and bikini" Katoka said

"Jogging outfit" Yada cheered

"Topless, with a skirt" Kurahashi blushed

* * *

"Wow that must be nice, to have something to show off" Kayano sighed looking at her chest.

"You're just a late bloomer" Kanzaki said comforting the green haired girl. This made the green haired girl smile.

"I know, I'm just bummed I can't do anything like that for Nagisa"

"Hey there will be plenty of time" Yada said "Don't get discouraged okay"

"Okay, but I wonder what I did to have Nagisa as my boyfriend. He's my knight in shining armour, he's there when I'm having a bout of depression just holding me while a cry my soul out, he cheers me up when I'm nervous or worried. He has the most infectious laugh. But more importantly even though he has his own trouble he'll put them aside to help those who needs it" Kaede said blushing

"Have you met his mum yet?" Hayami said

"Oh yeah, in fact she was surprised, at first I thought Nagisa was embarassed. What it really was it was because he didn't knwo how his mother would handle the situation.

"So tell how did you two hook up?" Okano said

"One day I'll tell you, after Nagisa has found all of the pairing files" Kaede said

"Can't believe he made two, and neither of them have been destroyed" Hayami said

"Nagisa's still got them and hid them somewhere out of sensei's reach" Kaede said

"Where?" the girls asked.

"I have no idea, he didn't tell me" Kaede said making the girls groan.

"On the plus side Nagisa has it and not Karma, Okajima or Koro-sensei" Kataoka said making them all nod in agreement, Okuda looked around

"Where do you think the boys are right now?" she asked

"Who knows" Nakamura said cupping her hands in the water before tipping over her head. "Probably planting a trip for the octopus"

"Or maybe their back at the cabins playing games" Kurahashi said

"Or possibly using our guns for a round or two of paintball" Kaede said.

* * *

What the guys were actually doing were peeping on the girls bathing with sniper scopes and rifles.

"Man I think my girl has the best bod" Kimura said

"Not arguing there, but my girl is probably more flexible" Maehara grinned. "Plus she not that bad looks wise."

"Admit it you want her to have a bigger cup size" Karma said "Like Forever 0" he smirked.

"Don't let Nagisa hear you insult Kaede, last time that happened. Well he was lucky he only glared at the guy who did" Sugino said

"That guy has way too much luck" Maehara said

"You're still pissed about the bearsuit," Isogai said as he watched the waters.

"Whatever, let's just get out of here before they see us" Terasaka said

"You scared" Karma taunted.

"Yeah, of the bitch when she catches us" Terasaka said.

"Whatever, We only have to run if we're busted by Karasuma or the octopus" Suguya said "Venus has nothing on Rio"

"Yeah she does beimng the freakin roman goddess of love and beauty" Sugino said

"Whatever, I'm heading back" Terasaka said

"Dude Splashfight" Okajima said making the guys zero in on the girls.

"I can sit here all day" Isogai said

"AGREED!" the other guys said

"Hey where's Nagisa?" Sugino asked. This got the guys curious looking around the area until they found him, a couple of meters above the hot spring, near the end where Kaede was relaxing in.

"Lucky bastard" Maehara said

"How can he get that close?" Isogai asked.

* * *

Nagisa was crouching down to decrease his visibility while he was spying on the girls. Heck he knew he could simply walk in there with hsi hair down but decided not to as Kaede would spill the beans. Plus co-ed bathing was tomorrow night so he could wait another day to go in with the girl he loved. Deciding he had done enough snooping he walked off. However he didn't watch where he was walking and one misstep later he was submerged in hot water. Standing up he saw that all the girls were covering themselves with their towels.

"Hey guys, nice night for a walk huh?" he asked nervously smiling before sighing "I'll be leaving now" he said pointing to the right water to the edge of the water before halting and turned back to Kaede with a finger on his lips "I think I forgotten something" he said walking over to Kaede and swiftly kissing her before walking away smiling. "That's better"

"Wow, that was bold" Okano said

"huh its Nagisa what are you going to do?" Nakamura asked

"I don't know, but I think its time we got out" Hayami said

"Just one more thing" Yada said standing up, towel draped over the front of her body "Hi Honey" she shouted while waving

"Did they honestly think we didn't know they would be there?" Nakamura smirked.

"Then how come Nagisa was over there?" Okuda asked

"He was just walking" Kaede said blushing

* * *

 **Hey guys and girls I'm back with some more fun, while I don't think I'm doing my best with the anime files I'll continue them while posting half a dozen of these styles of stories and having them reference the pairing file stories, I'll write a list below:**

 **File referenced:** **2nd file: Epilogue, 2nd File: Schoolyard Maiden (Kataoka/Isogai),** **1st File: Moonlit Mermaid (Kataoka/Isogai), 1st File: Running Head first (Kimura/Yada) 2nd File: Lakeside (Kimura/Yada), 2nd File simple matters (Okajima/Kurahashi), 2nd File: Shocking Surprises (Kanzaki/Sugino) and 1st File: Art Canvas (Nakamura/Suguya)**

 **So until the next file I'll catch you on the flips side**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on!" Maehara said as he threw down the cards he had in his hands.

"Anybody else want to try their luck against Nagisa?" Sugino asked.

"Well I'm done" Isogai said. Karma had that smile on his face again

"Isn't it about time we handed Class A their asses again?" he asked. making the class freeze

"Are you seriously trying to get them to hate us?" Kataoka said, however Maehara, Sugino and Isogai looked at karma, before looking at Nagisa, repeating it a few times

"Ah huh" they all said before Nagisa looked at them.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing" they replied

"Karma, why am I not trusting you at the particular point in time?" Nagisa asked

"No reason" Karma said

"And there goes my bullshit meter even more" Nagisa said

"It will be fine my friend" Isogai said.

* * *

An hour later karma and Isogai walked in.

"I'm not liking this Hayami said

"Nor I" Nakamura said

"What did you two do to them this time?" Kataoka asked.

"Just a simple challenge" Isogai said

"A best of five match where the winner can ask a demand of the loser"

"And there are going to pick the Five Virtuosos" Kataoka said

"Yes, and they said we could only pick one person for all five games" Karma said making the guys curse loudly

"We should have known!" Maehara shouted.

"But thing is, we have picked the optimum person for the games." Isogai said

"And that is?" Kataoka demanded before seeing the smiles of the two she was shouting at.

"Nagisa" the duo proudly said

"What?" Everyone shouted, all but the group of Nagisa, Karma, Sugino and Isogai.

"Guys, he's got this I believe Nagisa has not only luck but skill as well" Takebayashi said "I mean, he has hardly ever lose a contest that wasn't an exam, he hasn't done well on those"

"True, I bit he could guess what Takebayashi's pocket" Karma said

"A picture of a catgirl in a french maid uniform, 30 yen and his glasses case." Nagisa guessed as Takebayashi nodded.

"Okay, we'll leave this with Nagisa" Kataoka said

"Don't worry we'll win this" Isogai said kissing Megu.

"We better, otherwise I don't want to think about the consequences" Kataoka said "Oh and by the way if you guys fail, the girls who have partner will not be giving any interactions to their boyfriends for a fortnight"  
"Do not fail. Please bro do not fail" Maehara said "I need my daily dose of Hinata or I'll go crazy!"

"Then let's do this" Nagisa said

* * *

"And of course the creepy four eyed science geek is up first for them" Karma said

"Natushiko Koyama. I didn't think he would go for Pool" Maehara said.

"Think he has a chance?" Sugino asked.

"So you're the single player they've picked" Koyama said as Nagisa chalked up his cuestick.

"Just break ugly" Nagisa said

"Very well" Koyama said breaking the pool balls out of the triangle and sunk the 10-ball as well. Nagisa had to wait and extra turn while Koyama set up the next shot he could take which was to nudge the 9-ball into the corner pocket. But luckily Nagisa stepped up and quickly sunk the 3-ball followed in close succession by the 5-ball and the 7-ball, he miss the next shot with the 6-ball. Koyama sunk the 9-ball, 11-ball and 12-ball. But while doing so he made it so the 2-ball and the 4-ball was next to each far away from the pockets. Playing it safer he sunk the 1-ball and nearly got the 6-ball in. Koyama quickly sunk the 13 and 15 balls and the cue. Leaving him with only the 14 ball before he could sink the 8-ball and win the game.

"You've got this man" Karma said. Smiling Nagisa as he set the ball so they were right in front of the two balls he needed to sink. Inhaling deeply he pulled back on the cue and hit the cueball dead centre; forcing it to hit the two balls sending them into each pocket. Nagisa smiled before lining up on the eight ball.

"8-ball Corner pocket" he declared sinking the winning shot right where he said it would go. "And game" he said twirling his cuestick.

"I-I lost, I never lose" Koyama said

"One down" Isogai said.

"So who's next?"

* * *

"Tomnoya Seo, and it's a race" Karma said

"I have a feeling that Nagisa's luck will help him out here" Sugino said

"Nor I" Isogai said as the race started, Seo quickly took off with Nagisa starting off with a light jog, Five minutes later Nagisa started to go full bore and nearly caught up to Seo. But the Class-A student was not a forgiving on and tripped Nagisa and kicked his head before crossing the finishing line. Nagisa got up and glared at Seo who was celebrating with Class-A. Class-E just glared at the cheaters.

"Bastards" Terasaka said

"Nevermind them, the next game should be ours" Karma said

"You rigging it?" Kataoka said

"No, I'm not I know Nagisa wouldn't want us to stoop to their level" Karma said

"Pity, I was looking forward to pulling some dirty trick on them" Kataoka said being out of character.

"So who's next and what game is it?" Nagisa growled.

* * *

"Ren Sakakibara" Karma said

"At least he won't pull tricks" Isogai said

"No he's probably the nicest of the bunch" Karma said

"The game is: Paintball" as Ren and Nagisa walked out in paintball gear.

"First one dead wins okay?" Ren said as he slipped his mask on, Nagisa nodded lowering the visor in his hood.

"we start in two minutes" Ren said as the pair went to hide.

"And thus the hunter walked into the den of the beast hoping to slay the beast, ignorant to the fact that when he set foot inside the den that the hunter had become the hunted. Like the fly who accepted the spider's invention to step into its parlour" Kanzaki recited

"That was good." Sugino said smiling

"I know" Kanzaki said as the match started and not even thirty seconds in Ren's screams were heard after what seemed like a couple of minutes Nagisa walked over to his base camp with the flag, whistling innocently like it was every day he would shoot a guy with paintball and steal their flag.

"01:29:02.65" Sugino read the stopwatch

"That was quick" the class said.

"like a lamb to the slaughter" Karma laughed.

"2-1 our way. Be ready for a Class-A victory" Sugino said

* * *

The class predicted right when Teppei Araki had rigged the game he had selected, Chess but making sure he did illegal movements secretly. The rest of Class-A smiled. Even Nagisa smiled know what his opponent was doing, what Teppei never realised was Nagisa was allowing himself to lose. Just to psyche Class-A up so the fall when he won the last game would be that much sweeter"  
"Check" Nagisa said moving his black bishop to where the king was.

"Checkmate" Teppei admitted before taking the bishop with his white queen putting the king in Checkmate with hsi Rook, Knight and Queen

"Good game, but I must admit, I could have taken you at least three different times if you didn't cheat" Nagisa said using his Serpent Gaze on the Class-A student

"You-you knew" Teppei panicked.

"Oh yeah, but hey I didn't make things too boring" Nagisa admitting, If there was one thing more unnerving than Karma's devil smirk it was Nagisa's Assassination smile and Serpent Gaze. However he had a hidden technique stashed away for big threats.

* * *

"So the last boss and the game is cards" Karma said

"Poor prick won't know what hit him" Kaede sighed

"Is poker okay with you?" Gakushu Asano asked.

"Its perfect actually" Nagisa said taking a seat as Kaede came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"For luck" she said smiling

"Wow, just when I thought you couldn't get more pathetic, I find out you have her for a girlfriend" Asano said sealing his fate

"Son of a bitch" Sugino gasped

"Don't tell me" Maehara mutter

"oh shit" Karma said

"Hey how about we make another bet" Nagisa as he exchanged two cards.

"Sure, I bet that if you lose on top of what we say, I will have you little girlfriend be my maid for the week" Asano said changing his cards.,

"If I win, you will wear a costume of my choice while you do what we say alright?" Nagisa asked throwing some chips into the pot

"Agreed, now shall we reveal our cards?" Asano said showing he had two tens and two nines "Two pairs"

"Oh dear I don't think" Nagisa started showing the 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of Spades "you win"

"But-But how, no one has ever beaten me" Asano said

"Dude, I'm the luckiest student in school, did you really think you could beat me?" Nagisa asked

"No, it couldn't be"

"Now I hope you like bunnies" Nagisa growled using a technique stronger than his Serpent Gaze. The Reaper Glare.

"Yes I'll do anything" Asano whimpered nearly dampening his pants

"Good" Nagisa growled.

* * *

The next day the sight of the five virtuosos running for their lives from people dressed up as mercenaries carrying paint ball weaponry greeted the students. What was even more bizarre was the chairperson's son dressed in a pink rabbit costume with a massive bullseye stitched into the buttocks

"Can't we talk about this?" Asano asked, only to be shot in the ass.

"Nope" Nagisa said "Because you insulted my girl"

"Not to self insult Kaede and piss of Nagisa if I ever want my pride to be slaughtered" Kataoka said with Chiba agreeing with her.

"Run rabbit run" Kaede sang as she ate a pudding cup listening to the yelps of pain from the top students of Class-A

* * *

 **Never play cards against Nagisa and never, ever insult Kaede in front of him. Also when Nagisa says something about an animal. RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! Anyway now Nagisa's luck has been used against Class-A so they should stay away from messing with him again. Just reference the running joke of Nagisa's luck and the animal costume punishment**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh you're got to be kidding me" Nagisa said looking at his gym locker. "NAKAMURA!"

"What is it?" Sugino asked

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked moving aside to show that instead of his usual uniform was a girl's version with the yellow sweater.

"Damn dude" Isogai said before opening his locker to see one of Kataoka's uniforms. Closing the door to see if her had the right locker he opened and closed it several times. "Er"

"You too?" Sugino said holding out a grey skirt.

"What the heck, where are our usual uniforms and why are they replaced by girl's uniforms?" Maehara said

"Let's find out" Nagisa said "But first...we may as well"

"Wait where's Karma?" Chiba asked., soon the all realised what happened

"When I get my hands on him" Nagisa growled.

"Well we can't go back out into class with our assault uniforms on" Isogai said changing into what was in the locker "Sorry Nagisa, but I don't see any other choice"

"Oh I can" Nagisa said.

* * *

The girls were all smiles as the guys walked in. Well they were until Nagisa in Reaper mode walked in making them take a step back.

"Nice look there Nagisa" Kaede commented, making the pissed off blunette look at his girlfriend with scary eyes. "Or not, is that a new kilt?"

"Try a skirt" Nagisa snarled

"Still a good look" All the crossdressed guys looked at the smirking blonde, who didn't even stutter whne Nagisa full on used his Reaper Glare on her. "Put that away Nagisa-chan" she mocked.

"You are so going to get it tomorrow, now where are they?" Nagisa said plainly

"Our lockers" Kaede said

"KAYANO!" Nakamura said

"Hey I didn't want to do it in the first place, so they you are." Kaede said being given a kiss from Nagisa

"Thanks, was all he said before walking off with the other guys. "Oh and you girls are gonna get it tomorrow"

"Yeah right, like you can pull a fast one on us" Nakamura said

"Just watch me" Nagisa said.

* * *

The next day while the girls had a special PE lesson with Karasuma sensei, which would take up half the morning, Nagisa quickly got to work.

"Put me in a skirt again will ya?" he cackled as he opened Nakamura's locker and replace her uniform with something, he quickly did this with the rest of them. Luckily the guys convinced Koro-sensei and Irina to let them have a private study hall. Not knowing it was perfect for Nagisa to do what he said his was going to do yesterday.

"You get this one, and you get this one, and Kaede you get this one, I'm sorry for doing this...to you" Nagisa replied closing the door and rushing out of the girls locker area with their uniforms. "Now where to put them" he asked before seeing the perfect spot. "Awesome"

* * *

Five minutes later, Nagisa was quietly asleep under a tree, when he heard something. Looking up he saw Isogai walking over to him.

"Lessons are about to start up again, and its English with Irina-sensei" Isogai said

"DO you remember when we use to call her Bitch Sensei?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, it was either Bitch-sensei or Prof. Bitch" Isogai said

"I think once called her Yella-Bitch" nagisa said getting up as he watched the girls walk over to their changing area.

"So what did you do to them?" Isogai asked nervously.

"Wait and see my friend, wait and see" Nagisa smirked.

"Stop hanging around Karma, I swore you just had his horns" Isogai paled. "In fact forget I even asked. because its making me worried" Isogai said

"You'll going to thank me and enjoy it; trust me" Nagisa said smiled.

"Oh boy, I hope Meg doesn't kill me" Isogai said.

* * *

"I don't care, just get in here!" Irina shouted.

"But" Okuda said

"NOW!" Irina said "Wonder what's going on with them"

"I don't know" Maehara asked. "Nagisa you're making me nervous with the whole shuffling the card thing. It's like you're waiting for something"

"I'm not...just bored" Nagisa said switching from two handed shuffling to one hand shuffling. Soon the girls came walking in covered by blankets, majority of them blushing.

"What's with the blankets?" Irina shouted. Kaede smoothly walked over to Nagisa.

"Nagisa, tell me what do you think?" she asked dropping her blanket revealing a green and white striped bikini which was outlined in black.

"I, I, I, I" Nagisa stuttered at how his girlfriend looked before leaving his mouth open.

"Shhh, that's all I needed to hear" she whispered closing Nagisa jaw. She smiled knowing his plan had backfired on him.

"Hiroto?" Okano asked.

"Yeah?" Maehara asked.

"How do I look?" Okano asked dropping her blanket to reveal a hot pink string bikini with silver glitter along the bottom of the tops.

"Wow, where did you find that?" Maehara asked. Soon the other girls dropped their blankets to reveal either a bikini stunning their boyfriends.

"Well that backfired!" Nagisa deapanned. "Oh wait, where's Nakamura?"

"I'm not going in there"

"Oh so you found yorus" Nakamura said

"Dude where did you get the bikinis?" Maehara asked.

"Koro-sensei appartently had all their sizes, so I brought them new one with the excuse I was nominated to buy them by the class.

"But some of them are a bit alluring"  
"I was asked against my will" Nagisa said

"Ah, good one" Maehara said.

"Just Get in here Nakamura" Irina ordered.

* * *

"You are so dead Nagisa" Nakmaura said growling as she walked out in a dog costume. "Couldn't you have at least made it a sexy dog costume"

"Ah, so that's where Inu went" Kaede said

"Wait, it's one of those costumes!" Maehara and Sugino said

"So we have seen the Chicken, the bear, the bunny and now the dog costume. Man you are evil" Karma said

"Oh yeah; how about this" she said bringing out a shotgun which was loaded with anti-sensei buckshot. However she couldn't pull the trigger.

"Here let me help you with that" Nagisa said grabbing the gun and flipping it around while turning off the safety

"Never, Ever put me in a skirt or dress again!" Nagisa said before clearing the round and walking back to his dress. Before blushing as Kaede still wore her bikini.

"My locker" Nagisa said

"I know, we figured out you'd do the same to us; we didn't expect some new swimsuits is all.

"Is this not going how I would've thought" Nagis replied.

* * *

At the end of the day the girls changed back into their school uniforms and placed their new bikinis in their bags to put away at home. Kaede and Nagisa walked down the hill hand in hand just chatting about minor topics and silly little things when Kaede brought something up

"Where did you get the money for the bikinis?" she asked.

"That one thing I could ask Class-A, well I asked for their swimming uniform allowance and used that, with a little from Koro-sensei's bank account  
"You have access to that?" Kaede asked shocked.

"Anyone can he keeps all his money in the teacher's lounge under his desk. It was easy to find, if I found his pairing files sugar cache then I can find his money" Nagisa said

"He's going to be pissed" Kaede said

"I know, and I actually brought yours out of my own pocket. As a sort of gift" Nagisa said

"That's sweet, thank you" Kaede said kissing him.

"No problem." he smiled sliding an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close as they continued to walk

* * *

 **As seen once again NEVER mess with Nagisa until you are asking for trouble. Now this scene was based off an idea I thought of, which may pop up on this site one day. So we now have knowledge of four punishment costumes that Nagisa uses, what will the next one be and where will it pop up? I know. But this took me about an hour to write up today**

 **anyway until next time I'll catch you on the flipside next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa was standing by a tree and closed his eyes, he was worried since he hadn't heard from Kaede for days.

"Anything?" Karma asked as he and Okuda said

"You know what she's like" Nagisa sighed slicking his hair back. "She is after all an actress"

"I know" Karma said

"Did she have a choice? I mean after the assassination went through a lot of us couldn't go to high school" Okuda said

"Bloody Asano. He couldn't get any more money so he went ahead and said we didn't do the entrance exams for the schools we wanted to attend" Nagisa said angry.

"Luckily we went to the schools directly" Karma said

"But the others didn't. Have you heard of the others"

"Last I heard Chiba and Hayami were trying to get into this school, since Korette-sensei helped us"

"Never thought Koro-sensei had a sister" Karma smiled.

"I heard that Okano, Yada and Kurahashi wasn't in the best employment" Okuda said

"I know, we just need the ok to get them out of there" Nagisa said

"High school mercenaries" Karma said "Who would have thought"

* * *

"Not seeing it" Nagisa said from his seat in Class-E "A high school where we have to go and rescue three of our classmates from some dodgy job"

"Why not" Karma shrugged.

"Me an actress, huh" Kaede said.

"Well where do you see yourself in the future?" Karma asked kicking back.

"Not there" Nagisa said

"Wait Koro-sensei has a sister?" Kaede asked

"Not sure" the guys said.

"Maybe." Nagisa said

"So where's the third pairing file," Kaede said

"Everyone's looked for it but haven't found it" Karma said

"Instead we found three sweet caches, five treasure hordes, a finance stash and test answers" Nagisa said

"You know where he keeps the test answers" Karma said excitement beaming on his faced

"I did, but he changed their locations" Nagisa said

"Hey Nagisa?" Kaede asked

"Yeah?" Nagisa responded

"Where do you see us in the future" Kaede said

"The future huh?" Nagisa said as he started to picture the future

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day as the cherry blossoms gently flutter around the azure sky filling it with their fragrance. Inside a church Nagisa stood nervously.

"Chill man, you're making **me** nervous" Isogai said

"Yeah, the rest of the groomsmen agree with the best man" Karma said as he stood with Isogai, Sugino, Maehara and Karma all wearing light grey suits with black waistcoats and cream ties. All expect for Nagisa who wore a blue tie.

"I know, I know, but how else am I going to be?"

"Cool, calm collected and not freak out when she walks down that aisle" Karma joked.

"How did I ever survive with you as a best friend?" Nagisa asked

"Quite well" Karma said "Despite our misadventures" Soon the wedding march played and the guys took their places as the four bridemaids came walking down the aisle, wearing strapless pale pink dresses. But behind all was Nagisa's future wife. Dress in a strapless white dress with a veil over her face, the bottom of her dress was decorated by pink ribbons and bows, her long white opera gloves had a pink tinge to them as well. Nagisa felt even more nervous as Kaede stood next to Nagisa at the altar.

* * *

"Nope that fantasy is going to stop right now" Nagisa said shaking his head.

"OH what naughty fantasy were you dreaming for hey?" Karma asked

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Nothing doesn't make you blush Nagisa" Kaede said

"I know what you were thinking about" Karma smirked

"I wasn't" Nagisa deadpanned

"So what were you thinking about?" Kaede asked

"The future" Nagisa simply stated.

"We've been thinking about that a lot today" Kaede said

"Who knows what the future truly holds for us" Nagisa said

"Hey guys what are you the up to?" Maehara asked as he and Okano walked into the room

"Thinking about the future" they said

"The future huh" Okano said

"Hello there my darling" Maehara said as he walked in the door from work. "how are you"

"I'm fine sweetie" Okano said as she walked out of the kitchen wearing just an apron over her underwear.

"You look ravishing tonight. Anything special planned?" Maehara asked

"Maybe, I mean Takeru is being looked after by Nagisa" Okano said

"Are you sure it's wise to leave our son with Nagisa?" Maehara asked attacking Okano's neck with kisses.

"Even though Nagisa is an assassin he has always had a soft spot for kids. Remember Sakura?"

"How is that little cutie going?" Maehara asked

"She's the female Class Rep for the new Class-E" Okano said

"Good thing too, now I believe we should take this somewhere more comfortable" Maehara said undoing her apron

* * *

"Yes my dear" she whispered

"Now she is think something like that" Nagisa said making Okano blush

"Hope it was something good" Maehara said before pulling her close to him.

"I still want to know what Nagisa was picturing" Karma said

"Not saying" Nagisa growled

"Not saying what?" Yada asked

"Something Nagisa pictured" Kaede said

"What is it?" Kimura asked

"What part of NOT SAYING don't you understand?" Nagisa snarled.

"Something about the future he doesn't want us to find out" Karma said

"The future huh?" Yada asked

* * *

"And that is all for today class, please do the reading homework I have assigned you, for there will a test tomorrow" Toka said

"Sure thing Sensei" a student said

"Hey, Toka you about ready?" Kimura asked

"Yeah I am" Toka said kissing him.

"Nice catch Toka-sensei" a female student said

"Ari!" Toka shouted

"I do agree Miss Kimura on your fine catch"

"Whoa, Koro-sensei you're still" Kimura asked

"Still alive and kicking, why yes. You see Toka took over for Irina while she's on maternity leave" Koro-sensei replied

* * *

"Maternity leave, Bitch sensei yeah right. She probably hates uncle biters" Karma laughed

"And in an weird alternate world, you're her top student" Yada said

"Don't joke about that" Karma deadpanned

"Now that is what I want to see, Karma being Miss Bitch's top student alongside Kurahashi and Yada" Maehara laughed out loud

"Teddy Bear" Karma remarked

"Oh you just had to mention that didn't you" Maehara said rolling up his sleeve. "time to whoop your ass"

* * *

"Ah all is quiet and peaceful, that means I should head to my research part and update the third file, only this time make sure Nagisa doesn't find it!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT" Maehara declared as he ran past Koro-sensei

"Huh?" was all the yellow teacher could asked.

"Sure you didn't" Karma said running after him with several tubes of wasabi paste.

"Oh dear, what did that idiot do to our proud bully hunter?" Koro-sensei asked

"You don't want to know" Nagisa said sighed as he trudged out to where he friends were.

"Great, so much for my plans; especially if Karma's involved" Koro-sensei said.

* * *

"I was only kidding" Maehara said weakly

"Says the dude pulling an excellent impersonation of a cat up a tree" Karma laughed

"I'd give you something if I wasn't hanging for dear life" Maehara shouted

"Oh really, well come on!" Karma said

"Bite me" Maehara snapped

"Sorry, but I don't want to make Hinata jealous" Karma quipped

"UP YOURS!" Maehara shouted

"No thanks" Karma said loading is gun

"Don't you DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEE!" Maehara said

"Whoops, my trigger finger slipped"

"Yeah sure it did" Okano said arriving

"Alright Karma, you've had enough fun, now time to stop harassing Maehara" Koro-sensei said arriving with Nagisa who spotted something quickly swiping it

"Now it's time for maths, and thanks to Karma" Koro-sensei paused "POP QUIZ!" this made Karma earn the class's ire.

* * *

Staying behind Nagisa took out the book he spotted in his sensei pocket

"Could this be; his third pairing file?" Nagisa asked opening it up to see different entries, but not about their love life. No it was about some woman called Aguri; also there were names of corrupted officials, terrorists and Nagisa himself "What?"

"Ah, you found the Snooper's file. I prepare that for people with stick beaks and fingers" Koro-sensei said taking the book back 'He nearly found out about my little black books of red' the octopus though

"I get, so you don't have a third pairing file?"

"Of course not...yet, and I would appreciate if you gave the ones yo9u have back to me"

"I burnt them" Nagisa said walking away

"What?" Koro-sensei blinked

"rather nice bit of kindling they were" Nagisa smirked as he showed his teacher his back

"NOOOOOOOO!" the teacher screamed

"One joke deserves another" Nagisa said opening the second file collection to his favourite entry: his own.

* * *

 **So this chapter showed the guys dreaming about the future. Now I may do an official future chapter as the last chapter for this fic. But in the mean time I hope you will keep enjoying the files I put out, also who else reckons Nagisa would totally picture his wedding to Kaede, so until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on" Nagisa said as he held a wooden bokken sword in his hands. Sugino and Maehara were panting also having bokken swords.

"So not only he is a lucky son of a bitch he's a master swordsman" Maehara complied.

"Well, what do you expect his grandfather owns a dojo in Kyoto" Sugino said

"On three?" Maehara asked which made Sugino nod in replying

"One...two...THREE!" Maehara said as the two of them charged, only to have their swords knocked out of their hands and back on the grass staring up at the sky.

"Switch" they said as Isogai, Okajima and Chiba ran in with their own bokkens. Nagisa was quick to block them before getting into a stance.

"Falcon Wave WIND!" Nagisa said knocking the other three to the ground. Chiba quickly got up and dashed in to start a one on one fight with Nagisa. It shortly ended after Chiba was disarmed

"I yield" Chiba said "And besides I like a sniper rifle"

"Oh is that why you haven't taken out Koro-sensei?" Maehara said

"What do you mean?"Chiba asked

"What about the failed attempt three weeks ago?" Okajima asked.

"That I want to hear about" Nagisa said sitting down whiel loosening his tie and undoing his waistcoat

* * *

Chiba had his sniper rifle in position while Okajima lured in the target. He had set up an area in the forest. Chiba checked the wind's direction and speed, once he got things set up he turned on his radio.

"place the bait, I repeat place the bait"

"Roger" Okajima said as he crept out of hiding with a bag of what Chiba could only imagine was adult literature

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is"

"It is" Okajima smirked

"I thought I told you not to" Chiba said as he spotted the target "Target is 5 or 4 click out. Should be an easy shot.

* * *

But as we all know Karma comes around

"Are you sure he's out here?" Hayami asked

"Would I lie to you" Karma said

"ABORT the shot" Okajima said spotting the class trouble maker and female sniper.

"And why would he need gravure and porn magazines?" she asked

"Why not ask him" Karma inquired

"Oh I will, how dare he look at another woman when he has me!"

"The chest department is lacking" Karma said

"We're screwed" Okajima said as Hayami stepped on the bait.

"Hey Karma, Miss Hayami taking a stroll I take it?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Yes, though I am looking for my better half" Hayami said

"Octopus boy you better not" Chiba said

"He's up there. 10 point for style, 5 for originality and 1 for execution. Also 5 point if you live" Koro said as he took off while Chiba fell out of the tree and face first into the pile. He got up as a book fell into his hand.

"You're into that, geez I thought Okajima was the perv" Karma said as the risque material in Chiba hands was of the gothic Lolita maid variety.

"And after that I got smack and then told maybe when we're older...and married...before kids" Chiba said

* * *

"wow, can't be worse than our attempt" Sugino said

"Don't remind me" Isogai said

"How bad did you guys mess up?" Maehara said

"You really want to know?" Sugino asked

"Oh please do tell" Nagisa said

"Well it went like this" Isogai said

* * *

"Are you sure this will get Octo-boy?" Sugino said as he finished tying the rope on to a branch

"Worth a shot, did you get the stuff we need?" Isogai asked

"Oh yeah, several boxes of Swiss chocolate, with a couple of Nagisa's ballistic choc balls thrown in for good measure" Sugino evilly chuckled.

"So you know what to do right?" Isogia asked

"Of course" Sugino said 'But never mind that here he comes" causing the two of them to hide alongside the rope. Which Isogai pulled tightly when Koro-sensei started to eat the chocolate. He nodded to Sugino who did the same, making a network of trip-wires and traps.

"These are so good" Koro-sensei mumble with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Any second now" Isogai said as Koro-sensei bit into a Habanero ballistic chocolate ball.

"Oh crap!" he shouted rushing like a madman, straight into a trip rope. This triggered Isogai and Sugino to move in and attempt to stab him, only to get caught in one of their own traps. Sugino got his foot caught in a rope snare and Isogai got stuck in a net

"Hello boys" Koro-sensei

"Morning sir" the two said

"Thanks for the chocolate, but here it would be rude of me to eat them all" Koro-sensei said as he shove two ballistic chocolate into his students mouths. He cracked that smug bastard look as he walked away hearing the screams from his student

"A for effort boys, but did you expect Nagisa's idea to work a second time"

"No" they both moaned

* * *

"Ouch, that was rough, man I tried one of them when they still in development with Jalapeño oil instead of Habanero oil. Just be lucky he couldn't get his hands on some Ghost Chillis" Maehara shivered.

"Okay so I'm going to try and do it now" Nagisa said

"How?" Okajima said

"With this" Nagisa siad pulling out an anti-sensei sword instead of a knife. "I asked Karasuma to special order it for me, hoepfully with this and my skills I could injure him heavily"

"Good luck" Sugino said

"Thanks guys" Nagisa said as he picked up the sword and walked off.

"He's going to need it" Okajima said

* * *

Nagisa found Koro-sensei in the staffroom, opening the door softly he stepped in and gripped the sword and raised it over hsi head.

"Huh?" Koro-sensei said as Nagisa swung down. What he wasn't expecting was to have hsi sword block by a bokken made out of ebony as appose to Nagisa's Australian Hardwood Bokken.

"So we need aagin Nagisa Shiota" Koro-sensei said donning a samurai outfit

"Great, that's all I need" Nagisa said blocking the bokken his teacher was using against his anti-sensei sword. The duel went on for a coupel of minutes until Nagisa managed to score a scratch on Koro-sensei, while getting whacked on the head.

"Ow" Nagisa said rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but again top marks for originality and style. But as you know I'm kind of a trained swordsman myself, and by your grandfather no less"

"I know, I recognised that particular strike, Descending Crane strike, lethal with a regular katana. But with a wooden Bokken, its nothing more with a heavy blow" Nagisa said dazed.

"Well, as a show of goodwill, here I got you a little something after learning about a couple of certain anime you enjoy I got you this"  
"Cosplayer's delight?" Nagisa asked seeing the not safe for work magazine in his hand

"A lot of risqué cosplay in there, something you should enjoy. Especially page 21" Koro-sensei said disappearing, Nagisa then quickly left with his anti-sensei sword and Cosplayer's delight.

* * *

During lunch he sat down underneath a tree and took out the magazine his teacher gave him, looking through all of the risky costumes. Some of them he recognised as characters from the different anime he watched. And then he reached page 21.

"Whoa!" He said wide eyed. "How is that a costume?"

"What you reading Nagisa" a voice said that had the tone of your busted

"Hye Kaede, how are you?" he asked

"Oh I'm good, besides you know seeing my boyfriend looking at half naked cosplayers"

"I can explain" Nagisa said quickly backpeddling

"Oh really?" Kaede said as she gripped Nagisa's hardwood Bokken; luckily a Oak Bokken was nearby so Nagisa could defend himself. The Magazine was quickly discarded as Kaede and Nagisa duelled.

* * *

"I can't feel anything" Kaede whined as she slumped against Nagisa's back. "You are way too good"

"I've been training for a while now" Nagisa said leaning back on his girlfriend.

"And I'm still mad you were looking at that stuff. Especially the girls with big boobs!" Kaede growled.

"Hey, you're a late bloomer, besides I think I'll hold on to it, so I can have ideas for which cosplay you should wear"  
"Me?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, you know when we're older" Nagisa said

"Older huh, well okay then" Kaede said trying to get up, but had to rely on Nagisa for support and help.

"Come on, I think we're swimming for PE, the water will help your muscles." Nagisa said picking up the Bokken and walked off with Kaede

"You know, I'm still mad. But I think a couple of crêpes would make me calmer" Kaede said smiling

"So subtle" Nagisa deadpanned

* * *

 **And that was chapter five, it took me awhile to get the idea for this chapter, but hey what's better than failed assassinations. Also I'm calling back the old Nagisa is into Ecchi anime here and what is on page 21 you ask...google Iris Heart and see. So until next the where it will be the fin...(wait what, continue the series for how long...another 6-10 chater maybe until chapter 20? okay if you say) until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**

 **PS: This is Weiss the gamer all over again, that was suppose to have only 20 chapters, but no I had to do fifty didn't I? Oh man, at least I'm only doing until chapter 16-20**


	6. Chapter 6

Karma and Nagisa collided with each other as they glared at the red and black suited hero.

"Surprise Crossover time, but only once and you'll find out why" the figure said

"Remind me who this guy is again" Karma said as he got up

"I'm the merc with the mouth, the crimson comedian, that one dude who never shuts up and can kill you...ladies, gentlemen and octopi I'm DEADPOOL!" the figure

"Who the hell is Deadpool?" Maehara asked

"I'm glad you ask" Deadpool said before something hit his backside "Seriously, a pink B.B pellet, why pink I mean I know their supposed kill your teacher but why pink; heck green would match the knife" he ranted suddenly spotting "Are those things real? Because you are too young to have enhancements on those parts, and why did my voice switch from Nolan North to Ryan Reynolds, oh well, back to the lovely funbags. Excuse me breast examination" Deadpool said coming up to Yada and groping her. "WHAT THE SHIT THEY'RE REAL!"

"HEY Get off my girl!" Kimura cried.

"Don't worry I'm not into Jailbait" Deadpool said as Kimura hugged Yada, comforting her

"Daw, look at the happy couple, so sweet" Deadpool sighed

* * *

"Okay why are you here?" Koro-sensei asked

"Because, I'm out of chimichangas, and when I heard your ass had a 100 million on it, I knew I had to take you down; so I can get my chimichangas!" Deadpool cried "And I'm back to Nolan North's voice. DOUBLE AWESOME!" Deadpool exclaimed

"You're after me because you have run out of what basically is a microwavable pre-deep fried burrito?" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah, but now I have to kill you of the kiddies, even Jugs" Deadpool said as he felt a snake wrap around his left leg. He looked down and then looked back up. He spotted Nagisa behind them.

"What a cute little girlie" Deadpool taunted

"I'm not a girl" Nagisa shouted

"You look like one, that's all bro, Mustn't have very big balls. If you want I can remove them for you" Deadpool said as a WTF look came across Nagisa

"Well here we *Dolphin sound* go" Deadpool said "Hold on Shit, crap *Dog bark* *Horse whinny* *Fluttershy yay* MY HARDCORE AND TOTALLY INAPPROPRIATE SWEARING! NOOOOO"

"Um what's wrong?" Hinano asked

"Simple every time I say a *Goat's bleep* swear word I instead sound like a *chicken cluck* barnyard!" Deadpool explained "Wait did I just say yay like that yellow pony from friendship is magic. SON OF A *cat's meow*!" Deadpool said banging his head on a tree

* * *

"Should we do something?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah give him Bitch-sensei" Karma said before Deadpool got up in his face

"HOW CAN YOU SWEAR?"

"I can't" Karma said clearing his throat "*frog ribbit* of you red wearing *kookaburaa laugh* and take your over grown toothpicks with you *cow's moo*

"You're good" Deadpool said

"You can understand that!" the class shouted

* * *

"What's going on out here?" Irina asked

"It's Bitch-sensei" the girls cried

"Wait her name is *bird chirps*" Deadpool asked

"Actually its Irina Jelavic, only the brats call me *pig oink*-sensei, wait why am I *Rooster's crow* censored?" she said

"Who knows?" Nagisa asked

"WHAT THE *dog's bark* HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANY *bird tweet* SENSE AM I A FULLY GROWN ADULT WHO CAN SAY ANYTHING SHE DAMN WELL *snake hiss* WANT TO AT ANY *wombat grunt* TIME, DO YOU GET THAT!" she shouted

"That bitch is scary" Terasaka said

"OH GO *Goat's bleep* YOURSELF!"

"so blunt" the class thought

* * *

"So what are you going to do now?" Karasuma asked

"Well simple" Deadpool said pulling out a pair of rubber chicken nunchaku. "I'm going to comically beat your ass with these while the readers out there laugh their asses off while rolling on the ground"

"What?" Nagisa voiced what everyone was thinking

"I'm the ghost of Christmas KICK YOUR ASS!" Deadpool shouted running in with the rubber chickens twirling, the first one he hit was Terasaka, with a chicken to the face and a boot to the balls. He sidestep Okajima's attempt to strike him, only to throw him face first into Kurahashi's cleavage. Isogai nodded as Yoshida, Muramatsu, Maehara, Itona and Isogai bull rushed them.

"Olé!" Deadpool shouted as the five guys went straight into the soccer goals. "GOAL!" Deadpool shouted.

"I've got him" Mimura said as he jumped on Deadpool's back.

"Oh look a monkey no my back" Deadpool joked jumping up in the air and landing on Mimura. "You're out!" he declared. After that he started to moonwalk back towards Sugino, who had a baseball bat waiting behind his back.

* * *

"Play ball" Sugino shouted whacking Deadpool upside the head with it.

"STRIKE 1!" Deadpool shouted recovering from Sugino's sneak attack, where he grabbed the bat and swung it into Sugino's stomach "STRIKE 2!" he shouted before hitting Sugino's throat with it "STRIKE 3" was all Deadpool said as Sugino struggled to get breath

"SUGINO!" Nagisa said

"Oh come girly boy, whatcha got?" Deadpool asked as Nagisa quickly grabbed Deadpool's swords and twirled them "HEY! where did you get those from?" Deadpool said seeing if they were indeed his "Those are mine?"

"Then you better keep a better eye on them" Nagisa said using hsi swordsmanship skills to cut into Deadpool. Soon he stopp and folding his arms across his chest with the blades pointing skyward

"SECRET ART! Skyward Swan Dive!" Nagisa said uppercutting Deadpool's arms off before he brought them across his stomach. Deadpool looked up and down.

"Hold on a minute" Deadpool said as he laid down where his arms fell off.

* * *

"Alright now I'm back!" the red themed killer said getting up

"WHAT THE! Why didn't that work?" Nagisa said

"I have a healing factor duh!" Deadpool said

"HOW WERE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT?" the class shouted.

"Now I'll take those thank you" Deadpool said squeezing Meg's chest "Whoops wrong ones" he said moving onto Yada.

"HANDS OFF!" Kimura ran up to him and decked him in the head.

"Shouldn't have done that" Deadpool said shooting Kimura in the knee

"JUSTICE!" Yada shouted running up to her boyfriend.

"That looks like it hurt

* * *

"That's it" Koro-sensei said turning into his berserker form by becoming pitch black with sharp fangs "Dead meat" and with those words Koro-sensei went full bore at Deadpool, making it seem the unstable mercenary was surrounded by a black tornado. Deadpool looked around to see nothing but black, and soon he was being bounced around like a pinball. Taking a few seconds between punches Deadpool teleported out next to Bitch sensei

"8008135 in calculator!" he screamed pulling Bitch-sensei's top down revealing her lacy black bra.

"Oh wow" Koro-sensei said fainting

"He KO'ed the teacher" Maehara said

"Great, now Karasuma's going to enter...the...fight, where did he go?" Nakamura asked

"Oh that's simple, I teleporting old scary face into a rubbish dump five minutes ago, but right now" Deadpool said pointing his gun at Nagisa

"Oh shit" Nagisa said as Deadpool fired.

* * *

"AAH" Nagisa said as he collided with his floor. "Ow" he said getting up and rubbing his head, tangling his long hair while he was at it. "That hurt; but why did I dream about Deadpool?" he asked looking around, only to spot a small stack of Deadpool comic books. He sighed putting them on his desk and slipped back into bed.

"That is the last time I read Deadpool comics before bed" the blue haired boy said pulling the covers over him; quickly fading into dreaming about him with Kaede somewhere romantic.

"This is the life" Dream Nagisa said as he laid back on the beach with Kaede in a black bikini next to him.

* * *

 **So that was a thing...I blame the new Deadpool trailer that got leaked over the weekend, that and I had an idea where Nagisa was somehow Deadpool's son which quickly got dropped, unless you guys want to see that. But yeah I wanted a fun chapter since I extended it from half a dozen and since there was a lot of hype about the Marvel Comics anti-hero I couldn't resist. Plus I could do things to the character and not have any OOC Moments! and Come on I had to censor Deadpool because he uses a ton of swearing and I figure why not censor everyone with animal noises.**

 **I'm also working on a collab with animeandmangafangirl who did an AU of the first fun file with one of her OCs in it, soi goo check that out and her fic it is featured in where Karma has a super adorable little sister called: Karma has a what? it is just a blast to read with a lot of heartwarming and awww how cute moments in it.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside, now GET OUT OF HERE DEADPOOL, and leave the caramel mud cake where it is!**

Deadpool: fine, go see my movie Deadpool in cineams Feburary 2016! Rated R for all the good stuff


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Nagisa is everything okay?" Kaede asked

"Not really" Nagisa said looking up at the cerulean sky as he laid back

"What's wrong?" Kaede asked

"My career choice, I've decided to become an assassin" Nagisa said

"Then why are you bummed about it" Kaede said

"Even though I have high amounts of skill and luck, the one thing I hate is taking lives, every time I said I would kill someone it was a bluff. And I'm afraid what will happen if I cross that line and take a life" Nagisa said with his hands trembling. "So what do...you think of that?"

"Hm, well I can see you will be able to do it quite successfully, up there with Lovro-sensei, The God of Death and Bitch-sensei" Kaede started  
"The God of Death, if I did become an assassin, he would be the first one I would go for, he would be the one to see far I would go off the deep end, how much I would lose myself" he said

"But, your heart, soul and morals would keep you from becoming a stone cold killer" Kaede said

"You think so?"

"Yes I do" Kaede said kissing, "now I want to think about one thing, if you had become an assassin, and you had to take an innocent life would you do it without hesitation or would you turn on your employer?" she asked walking away.

* * *

'Would I complete my mission, or would I walk away from it?' he mentally asked himself

"Hey bro" Sugino said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as Sugino indicated the question on the board "Um" Nagisa said before sighing "I'm sorry sir, I can't answer that question, or any other for this lesson" he truthfully said

"Tell me Nagisa why can't you, something on your mind?" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah, there is"  
"Oh, a tricky question tell me what is it so I can help you and so too could the class" Koro-sensei said

"The thing I'm been thinking off is can an assassin just take an innocent life" Nagisa said

"Well, usually all that matters to an assassin is the amount of zeros on his pay check. They just don't care for who is on the other side of their bullseye, while there are a few who do only select those who deserve it, it is up to the individual assassin as to what they do, does that help?" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah it does sensei," Nagisa said before giving the answer to the question, which earn the blunette a circle from his teacher and a kiss from his girlfriend.

* * *

"So have you decided what to do?" Kaede asked as they walked home.

"Yeah, I guess I might become an assassin, but another part of me wants to become something noble. Not just someone who thinks about the pay check and nothing about the lives taken" Nagisa said

"So like a private security contractor, or mercenary" Kaede said

"Yeah I guess. But another thought popped into my head" Nagisa said

"What's that?" Kaede asked

"Just how lucky I am to have you by my side." Nagisa said

"Me too" Kaede said nuzzling up to him. Nagisa smiled as he felt the warmth from Kaede's hand wrapping around his

"So what do you want to do?" Nagisa asked

"I don't know, I've got it narrowed down to a reporter, an actress and a dessert chef"

"Okay two of those were unexpected" Nagisa said

"Really?" Kaede asked

"Why, I mean I can kind of see you as an actress, but not a reporter, maybe the cheery weather girl, but not a reporter" Nagisa smirked

"HEY!" she cried feeling insulted. Nagisa just smiled and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

"An assassin cares for the pay check more than he cares for the lives he has taken huh?" Nagisa asked looking at the airgun in his hand. "Why am I the only one confused about whether or not I'm an assassin?" he asked the silence

"Because maybe you're not the right type for long term assassination work" a voice said

"Hey Ritsu" Nagisa said

"We understand what you're going through; most of the class have chosen professions outside of the assassination field, well all of them but you and Chiba"

"Chiba?" Nagisa asked

"Oh he wants to do something with his sniping" Ritsu said "But if you want Karasuma and Koro-sensei said you can just be logical backup if this endeavour is too much for you" Ritsu said

"Nah, I just think that killing others is not what should be done"

"There is always vigilantism" Ritsu said

"I'm not becoming a vigilante in my off-hours" Nagisa said

"But you've thought of it; those Batman comics tell me otherwise~" Ritsu sang

"Stupid Karma" Nagisa said "But seriously if I want to be an assassin that would mean I might have to take innocent lives, the mother of pre-school girl who was chosen just because she's prettier than a contractor's partner, the son of a senator who refused to listen to terrorist demands" Nagis said coming up with possible outcomes

"Or you could kill the terrorist, save the mother, end hostage situations and many other things. All you have to know is that it is not something to think this hard over. You've still got high school" Ritsu said

"If I ever go to High school, well its late. Night Ritsu"

"Goodnight Nagisa" Ritsu said.

* * *

That night Nagisa was having a dream where he was in an old abandoned building. He was walking down a corridore where he heard raised voice.

"I'm telling you back down NOW!" one of them said

"I don't think so not until he's here"

"You son of a bitch!" the first voice said

"Yes my mother was quite the bitch, I still carry mental scars from her" the second voice said

"That was years ago, she was better with us after that night!" Voice 1 shouted

"Still doesn't make up for the time before that, does it mercenary scum" Voice 2 shouted

"Look who's talking scumbag" Voice one said as Nagisa entered a room to see two different version of himself, one was dressed in military gear with short hair, while the other one wore a black suit with his hair up in the ponytail he use to wear before Kaede gave him pigtails. It was him as both a mercenary and an assassin.

"Ah, and so Nagisa has arrived" Assassin Nagisa said

"Don't listen to him" Mercenary said "Whatever you do"

"You know, I think I know why you hesitate to kill" Assassin said turning one a spot girl showing a person tied to a chair

"NO!" Mercenary said as Assassin lifted the bag to show a beat up Kaede

"Love, has made you soft. Before you tried to get in this girl's skirt you wouldn't have blinked twice at the thought of killing, just like me" Assassin said "But sadly, I must now end this little lovey dovey bullshit"

"You kill her I kill you" Mercenary said

"Whatever" Assassin said shooting Kaede

"NO!"

* * *

"NO!" Nagisa cried out sitting up in bed covered in a cold sweat, quickly getting his breathing under control he leapt out of bed and grabbed his phone. That nightmare had spooked him badly and he quickly dialled a number

"Come on pick up, pick up, pick up" he said rapidly

"Hello" a groggy voice said on the other end filling Nagisa with relief

"I'm sorry Kaede I didn't know you would be a sleep" Nagisa said

"It's 1 o'clock in the morning"

"Sorry, I just needed to hear your voice is all, goodnight sweetheart

"Wait, you had a nightmare didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah I did, the idea of the future is really affecting me" Nagisa said

"Well then don't take either road, but find a third option" Kaede said

"A third option?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, one I'll gladly talk to you about in the morning on the way to school, but for now goodnight" she said

"Goodnight Kaede, I love you"

"I love you too Mwah" she said making a kissing noise at the end making Nagisa laugh before heading back to bed himself. He knew that what ever he chose, she would fully support him in his endeavours for the future.

* * *

 **Okay so I'm going to say the last file about the Deadpool Dream was kind of a failure, never mind that hopefully this one will be better, Big thanks to Zeno29 for suggesting a file where: 'Nagisa tells Kayano that he want to be an assassin and Kayano tells Nagisa what she think of it.' leading to this chapter and the inner struggles which I'm pretty sure Nagisa doesn't have in the manga. But oh well this is FANFICTION and I'm a fanfictionist! But now I have a new idea. Send me an review or PM with an idea for future fun file chapter and if I like them they'll be made into future chapters. Considering I did run out of ideas after chapter five and resorted to a crossover chapter. So tell me yoru ideas and I'll use them and give you a big shout out.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Once again they dance and party wearing smart looking suits and beautiful dresses while we are up on the mountain top doing our school work" Maehara griped.

"I know what you mean man, we're here because of different factors and even though we still whoop their backsides we get no desserts" Isogai said

"But couldn't we know jkust do whatever we wanted to do and not interfere with them?" Okajima said

"Highly doubtful" Chiba said making the four of them sigh, it was at this point Isogai noticed something

"Where is he?" Isogai asked looking around the room

"He?" Maehara asked his old friend

"Nagisa" Isogai said

"Yeah where is the guy anyway?" Maehara asked

"why am I not going to like this"

* * *

"Put those speakers over there will you?" Asano said turning around to see the one called the Gambit

"Hey Asano" Nagisa said twilring the king of clubs in his hands.

"Nagisa Shiota, come for another chance to beat us?" Asano said

"No, I just want to talk" Nagisa said placing the card in his pocket, before pulling out the four of hearts. He flip it around while looking serious "It's about the dance tomorrow"

"Yes, what about it?" Asano asked

"I was wondering if Class-E could attend the event?" Nagisa asked in return

"I'm afraid not, but don't think it's because of our outgoing rivalry, but rather it is against school's policy to allow Class-E to attend the school dance" Asano said

"Come on, man just this once, I mean the girls are depressed they can't be down here showing off how good they can look and how happy they are, and the guys would love to see their girlfriends so happy, you raise a bit of morale, and in turn get us better grades and make the school look even better, but your evil father won't allow us that night of privilege saying we don't have the pleasure because he forced us into a place just because of bad grades, some of us lose our good grades because of factors out of our control. Sad really" Nagisa said

"However, if you would have let me finish, there is nothing in the charter or rules that says Class-E can have their own private dance set a night or two after the school dance" Asano said

"Are you saying?" Nagisa asked about to go for another card.

"No, I am 'not' saying that if you can your old friend in the drama department that she will help you set up a dance for Class-E, 'nor' am I suggesting that you take a day for to prepare for said dance. And I am definitely not saying that you should do this all behind my father's back." Asano said

"I see, I'm sure to let them gently" Nagisa said leaving

"Very well, good luck with that" Asano said nodding.

* * *

"So how did it go?" a voice asked as Nagisa walked into the drama department to see his old friend Izumi Takano smile at him, she removed her red rimmed glasses to show off her sparkling cobalt blue eyes while adjusting her fiery orange hair.

"Hey Iz" Nagisa said as he saw they were setting up lighting

"Don't worry we'll set up the lighting equipment while the class is out of the classroom preparing for the Class-E dance." Izumi said

"Why are you and Gakushu doing this?" Nagisa asked

"We're doing it because your friends of mine and it will piss off Asano-chairman; he's been giving you guys a hell of a time, so the grateful and kind students have basically declared 'Stuff the school's tyrant and allow those who he sees as dirt celebrate their underdog achievements" Izumi said "So if you could so kindly relay the information to that class of yours that they could clear out for the day after the school dance we can set up your dance" Izumi said

"Thanks, oh by the way light 5 just lost the colour gel and light 7 has a blown bulb" Nagisa said leaving.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" Izumi asked

"What do you mean?" a buff student carrying equipment said

"He has smarts, but something forced him into Class-E. If he stayed in Class-D I would have hired him as a technical director" Izumi sighed.

* * *

"Okay, now we need catering" Nagisa said in between destinations

"I've got that handled" a voice said

"Ah, hey Akahito" Nagisa said walking up to another one of his old friends.

"How's it going, Izumi said you needed some help with the Class-E dance, so I thought I would chip in and give a hand by doing a catering order with my old man" Akahito said

"That would be awesome" Nagisa said

"And hey, come by more often alright, they worry about you man; especially since they've been hearing rumours about a couple of people being scoundrels in Class-E"

"No, I don't think any of them are scoundrels" Nagisa said "Maybe Terasaka was, but not anymore"

"Okay, just keep sane and safe" Akahito said walking off.

"There you are, we were getting worried" Isogai said as he and Kataoka ran to meet Nagisa

"Just checking some things" Nagisa shrugged

"Like what?" Kataoka

"The fact we're getting a dance in two days" Nagisa replied

"Why two days?"

"The school dance is tomorrow, so we have the day after when they are recovering to do our things" Nagisa explained.

"Arlight, I'll arrange Irina to go shopping with the girls for dresses" Kataoka said placing a hand under chin

"And I'll convince Karasuma to go suit shopping of the boys" Isogai said

"But what about him?" she asked

"Who the principal, the others have it. Okay time to get to work."

* * *

Two days later, Nagisa had met up with all the guys at Class-E waiting for their dates to arrive, most of them were in black suits with matching coloured tie and vests. It was Koro-sensei's idea. But why he did the guys couldn't figure out. Nagisa was growling at the blue tie he was wearing, normally he had his tie loose.

"Easy there, Nagisa you about to strangle yourself with that thing" Karasuma said adjusting the boy's tie.

"I'm just nervous as all" Nagisa said

"So you should be, it is a wonderful night after" Karasuma said

"Oh the girls are here" Koro-sensei chortled as all the guys line up waiting.

Soon Irina walked up wearing a deep red halter neck dress and high heeled shoes, matching up with Karasuma's vest and tie. She smiled and stood off to the side with Karasuma, next up was Kurahashi who wore a metallic orange strapless dress with her hair pulled back a bit, Okajima smiled walking up to her and took her hand walking off to the side. Rio was next, she wore a black and white off the shoulder dress. Suguya walked over to her and placed a corsage on her wrist, After her Yada appeared wearing a v-neck maroon dress with a slit up one side. She wore her hair down

"Beautiful" Kimura said kissing her cheek and walked off to the side as Hara showed up with a midnight blue dress with full sleeves. Muramatsu just smiled as he partnered up with her. Next was Okano who wore a green spaghetti strap, a golden chain hung around her neck.

"Wow" Maehara said being rendered speechless.

"Thank you" she said kissing him. Hazama appeared next wearing a little black dress with straight hair, Terasaka was so shocked Mimura had to nudge him over to her

"Thanks" he muttered. Fuwa was next wearing a purple and silver dress. She also had opera gloves on

"And the mangaka cleans up nicley" Mimura joked

"Well, I should show considering my boyfriend is bound to walk a few red carpets in the future" Fuwa joked. After Fuwa it was Kanzaki's turn who wore a full-length pink ball gown with her hair curled a bit at the end. Sugino walked over her and took her hand lightly kissing it as a prince charming should do making the girl giggle

"You look amazing" Sugino said

"Thank you" she whispered. Hayami walked up wearing a yellow v-neck dress, her hair was out and free-flowing

"Bullseye" Chiba said walking over to her. Next was Isogai's turn to be rendered speechless, by the dark silver corseted dress Megu wore, she also had her hair curled. Isogai walked over to her and smiled before kissing her on the cheek and leading over to the others. Soon Okuda appeared wearing a strapless red dress with silver embroidery over her bust. She also wore her hair down, but it was wavy thanks to having it in braids so often.

* * *

"So I guess, my date is last" Nagisa said as Kaede showed and she was absolutely beautiful, she wore a sky blue strapless dress, which had a look of silver to it depending on the light shining on it, she also had her hair down and curled. She wore a light amount of makeup like the other girls, her blue eyeshadow brought out her golden eyes. Nagisa was rendered speechless.

"Psh, you look beautiful" a voice whispered to him.

"Huh?" Nagisa said regaining his focus as he walked over to her. "The amount of words to describe how beautiful you look are uncountable as half of them haven't been spoken or heard before. But all I can say is that this must be a dream, and if it is then don't allow me to wake up from such a beautiful dream" he said kissing her.

"I agree" Kaede said. She walked over to the other couples as they assembled on the dance floor, which was lit by gentle light and candles. Most of them swayed gently to the show and melodious music playing. Most of the couples looked like they ere lost in their own little world.

* * *

"This is a perfect night" Koro-sensei said slinking off. "Karasuma and Irina can look after them" he said. He stopped at a clearing in the woods.

"Would you care for a dance?" a voice said as Aguri walked up to Koro-sensei dressed in a white dress. Koro-sensei smiled and took her hand, listening to the music playing

"I wish you were here" Koro said sadly

"I know, I do too" Aguri said finishing up their dance. "Goodbye Koro"

"Goodbye Aguri" Koro-sensei said, unaware that Karma, Nagisa, Kaede, Okuda and Karasuma saw.

"Dancing with the ghost of a loved one, how sad and romantic" Okuda said

"I agree" Kaede said as they headed back to the dance. Nagisa stopped however and saw a wild rose growing. Smiling softly he picked it and walked over to Kaede, threading it into her hair and resting behind her ear. All he said was "A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman" before kissing her under the silvery moonlight.

* * *

The night was a success, the class enjoyed it, the food was splendid, the music choices was perfect and overall the night felt magical. Nagisa was sure he would have woken up tomorrow and it was nothing but a dream. Walking inside he saw his mother at the table.

"Whoops"

"Have a good night Nagisa?" Hiromi asked to which Nagisa nodded.

"Good, I would hate for my son to have stayed out late for a bad night"

"Well, it wasn't a good night" he said taking off his tie. "I was an enchanting night, which I keep thinking to myself is a dream"

"Oh trust me kiddo, there will be other nights like this one, and none of them are dreams" Hiromi said before heading to bed.

"Yeah I guess it isn't" Nagisa sighed heading to bed.

* * *

 **Thanks to Nagisa101 for the idea of a dance, this was a lot of fun to write while introducing the concept of Class-E allies in the other four classes to aid them, in the show I would class Shindo from the baseball game as a class-E ally after he gave them a heads up. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't posted in the past three days I was working on that project I mentioned as well as this. But hey you got a slightly longer chapter. Plus do you guys think that Aguri is dead in this story series (the file series) because I'm not going to tell why she keeps popping up from time to time. So to quote River Song: Spoilers**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	9. Chapter 9

"Man this is going to be tense" Yada said

"I know, but she's got this" Kurahashi said

"Who's idea was this again?" Nagisa asked

"His" Karma said pointing to their teacher, who was dressed up like the host on Iron Chef. "He wanted to see which cook was better, our Baker Sumire Hara, or our Ramen Chef Takuya Mauramatsu"

"This reminds me of that cooking manga" Fuwa said

"Cooking Manga?" Kaede asked

"Yep, what is it called again" Fuwa said

"Oh you mean Shokugeki no Soma?" Irina asked

"Yeah that, why?" Fuwa asked

"Oh nothing but I went to that school for a mean once, it was simply divine" Irina sighed

"How did a bitch get into a school like that?" Fuwa asked

"Wait that manga's a true story?" Nagisa asked

"Sort of, they just used the school and teachers" Irina said "Now hush!"

"Yes ma'am"

* * *

"We are here gathered today in Class-E Kitchen arena to see who is the better cook, Sumire Hara"

"HAI!" Hara shouted adjusting her chef whites

"Against a member of the Muramatsu Ramen House: Takuya Muramatsu~" Koro shouted

"HAI!" Muramatsu shouted adjust his black chef's outfit.

"Now both of you must make a dish with today special ingredient: Octopus!" Koro-sensei said unveiling it

"Wow cliché much" the class thought

"You have an hour so get ready to begin this kitchen Food Fight" Koro-sensei "BEGIN!"

* * *

Hara quickly grabbed two octopus and went over to her station where Okano had started peeling some carrots while Nakamura was peeling potatoes.

"Okay girls, that's good Okano can you put the vegies in the oven, Nakamura start on the sauce!" Hara said

"ON IT!" the two girls said as Okano arranged the vegies on the tray, giving a light spray of canola oil. Nakamura started to gently heat some milk as well as throwing together a mix of paprika, cummin, garam malasa and turmeric in a small dish. Hara went to work cutting off the tentacles and setting them off to the side. Grabbing her knife she started to cut the head of the octopus up into strips.

"Now just have to take half of these and cover them in flour and Panko bread crumbs.

"Is that fryer warm enough yet?" Hara asked

"Yep it is" Okano said

"Okay, I'll just slide this in and heat up a pan adding red wine, butter and garlic" Hara said as she started to cook the other octopus head.

* * *

"Alright boys, Yoshida, can you get the noodles up and running?"

"Sure thing" Yoshida said adding ramen noodles to a pot of boiling water.

"Terasaka could you boil some eggs, and start on the Miso broth?"

"Got it man" Terasaka said preparing a small pan of water to boil a pair of eggs in.

"Now I've got to do this delicately" he said dicing up the octopus tentacles finely, which he set aside before placing them on a Shichirin grill. "I'll have to watch those" he said as he went over to the main head and diced them, he then adding a soy and honey based sauce to the octopus while he tossed it into a pan.

The broth's done"

"Good, now how are the eggs coming along

"They're probably still soft in the middle" Terasaka said

"Got just keep an eye on them" Muramatsu said.

* * *

"How are the vegetables?" Hara asked

"I'm just taking them out now, what did you want me to do with them?" Okano asked

"chop them up a bit, but leave some of the carrot off to the side" Hara said as she went about stirring the pan of octopus with the wine and garlic.

"The sauce is done" Nakamura said

"Take it off and let it cool, now to fry these up and then I think we're done" Hara said

"Awesome" Okano cheered

"All right" Nakamura said

* * *

"What did they say?" Terasaka asked shocked.

"How could they nearly be done?" Yoshida asked

"Who cares, we're done as well, just keep going" Muramatsu said checking the tentacles on the grill. "Yo I think it's time to put the final dishes together

"About damn time" Terasaka said grabbing three bowls and filling them with a chicken broth and noodle, before Yoshida added the meat, eggs and shredded cabbage. On top Muramatsu garnished the dish with the grill tentacles.

"Alright my Honey Soy Tako-Ramen is ready" Muramatsu said wiping the lip of one of the bowels.

"Just in time too"

* * *

"Alright I'll dish up the rice" Nakamura said as she placed some a three plates before Okano came over with the roasted vegetables she chopped up and served them on the rice.

"All that's left is this stuff" Hara said adding the curried octopus to the plates covering the vegetables and rice.

"Okay I've got these" Rio said arranging the fried octopus around a thickened stock Hara used to cook the octopus in, to use as a dipping sauce.

"Okay our Octopus and roasted vegetable is finished" Hara said

"Along with our fried Octopus cutlets with a red wine and garlic dipping sauce" Okano said

"AND Utensils down!" Koro-sensei declared "I'll allow you all three minutes to finish up plating."

* * *

"Hey, good work today" Muramatsu said

"Thanks, same with you guys" Hara said kissing him.

"I have to admit, I may have fallen back on old Ramen cooking ways" Murmatsu said

"Does that matter, you stuck to your guns, while I tried something different" Hara said

"Hey trying different things is usually a good thing. But hey, I'll cook it up for you sometimes" Muramatsu said

"I've still got some left over for the cooks to have at lunch to day"

"Awesome, win or lose I still love you" Muramatsu said

"Me too" Hara said hugging her opponent

"And once again we have a loving show of sportsmanship" Nagisa said

"Any way shall we get on with the judging?" their teacher asked.

* * *

The judges were Karasuma, Irina and Koro-sensei, they were first treated to Hara's entree

"Shit we forgot a starter" Yoshida said

"You don't have Ramen with a starter" Murmatsu said

"Quiet guys" Nagisa said, each of the teachers were enjoying the flavour of the octopus in the sauce.

"This truly wonderful" Irina said "I didn't expect that the delicate flavours of the red wine would complement the bizzard taste of the octopus"

"I agree, however I had a felling the red wine overpowered the garlic and buttery flavours of the sauce" Karasuma said "But still done very well"

"I agree, it was very good, even the crumbing on the octopus gave it a gentle crunch which was delightful" Koro-sensei said

"Thank you sir" Hara said as Okano cleared away the starter as Nakamura placed down the curry. After a few minutes the judges gave their verdict on Hara's second dish

"While an interesting concept I just feel like the sauce wasn't spicy enough and the flavours didn't blend well together, but the octopus was tender enough and the rice was perfectly cook" Irina said

"I have to disagree, to me the flavours mixed very well especially those of the roasted vegetables, and the octopus was just cooked enough" Karasuma said

"The sauce had all the flavours of the curry without the major spice, also the hints of garlic and red wine with the octopus was really refreshing" Koro said

"Thank you sensei"

* * *

"And now for Muramatsu's dish" Koro-sensei said as three bowls of ramen was produced to the teachers, soon teh classroom was filled with teh sound of noodle slurping. Shortly the noises stopped and the judging began.

"The chicken broth went will with the eggs and the noodles, but the octopus seemed to be clashing it with the flavour of the chicken.

"For me the broth probably over powered the other flavours of the dish, but I did enjoyed the grill tentacles, it had a great smoky flavour.

"Hm, the pan cooked octopus was a bit rubbery and once again the natural flavour of the octopus was overpowered, by rather than the broth, it was overpowered by the soy sauce and honey combination you cooked it in, but it was rather complementary to the chicken broth.' Koro said

"Thank you sir" Muramatsu said walking over to Hara who took his hand and smiled.

* * *

"Now for the results, Hara you scored an 8/10, Muramatsu we gave you a 5/10, so today's winner is none other than Sumire Hara!" Korosensei said

"Damn, I lost" Muramatsu said bummed

"It was a nice try, but maybe a little ambitious" Hara said

"I suppose" Muramatsu said as Hara hugged him. A flash went off drawing Nagisa's attention.

"That will go nicely in the scrapbook

'What scrapbook?' Nagisa thought.

* * *

 **Today's chapter was a request from Maski1, thanks for that it was trickier than I thought considering I am not a professional cook or chef, I am just a humble writer. But the next chapter will hopefully be fun for you guys as Nagisa has knowledge of Irina's scrapbook, so expect a heist, also be on the look out for the fanservicery beach ep, a prank war, Nagikae confession and much more also be sure to send in your ideas for what ever fun files you have**

 **And until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"So this is Bitch-sensei's house?" Nagisa asked as he saw the white European styled two storey house. Nagisa quickly went up to the wall and tried to climb over the wall, key word being tried. But once he got up there he stopped and went "Nope" before jumping down. He then walked home while thinking what he needed was a crew to pull off this job, usually it was a simple pickpocket job to get whatever Korosensei was hiding whatever Nagisa wanted to steal away from him, but not even his luck could help him this time. "I definitely need a pan and a crew to pull this off. I'll talk about it to some of the guys tomorrow" Nagisa said

* * *

"Wait, back up are you the bitch has her own pairing files?" Sugino asked

"More like a pairing scrapbook" Nagisa said "I heard her mention it when Hara and Muramatsu celebrated her win the other day, and she keeps it at her house" Nagisa said

"So you need a team to help you get it right?" Karma asked

"You know it, so you in?" Nagisa asked

"Sure, I'm in" Karma said

"Count me in as well" Sugino said

"Why not" Chiba said

"What are you guys planning?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, seems suspicious" Terasaka said as Nagisa explained the situation

"Wait, another pairing file, and the bitch has it?" Kimura said

"So you want to steal it right?" Terasaka asked

"Pretty much" Nagisa shrugged

"So when are we doing this?" Kurahashi said

"Tonight" Nagisa said

"And what are we going to be doing" Isogai said joining in with Takebayshi

"All will be revealed" Nagisa said.

* * *

That night the crew consisting of Nagisa, Karma, Sugino, Chiba, Terasaka, Takebayshi, Isogai and Kurahashi reached Irina's house. Looking at his watch he nodded as Kurahashi and Karma ran up the wall before sitting on top of it

"So how far did you get?" Isogai said as Sugino and Chiba went up next

"Here" Nagisa said as Terasaka and Takebayshi joined them

"Why?" Isogai asked as the last two ran up

"You'll see" Nagisa said as he joined his crew on top of the wall. "That!"

* * *

The rest of the crew looked down to see a German Sheppard Puppy sitting at the base of the wall wagging his tail.

"Awe his so cute" Kurahashi said jumping down so she could pick up the puppy

"Seriously?" Terasaka asked as the rest landed on the ground

"One yip and I would have been alerted." Nagisa said

"Ah new snag, Karasuma sensei's car in the driveway" Sugino said

"Well things just went from a 2 to 6" Karma said

"Come on" Nagisa said, "Karma be ready to pick the lock" Nagisa saw his redhead friend nod before he spotted Kurahashi playing with the puppy

"Hinano, stop messing around and COME ON!" he said

"Aww, I'll be back later okay puppy?" Kurahashi said

"You love animals too much" Nagisa deadpanned

* * *

"And with this, the lock is picked!" Karma said

"Thanks, Now Takebayashi you're up"

"I'm more of an explosive guy" Takebayashi admitted

"Yeah we should've brought Itona" Terasaka said

"Well, he was busy" Nagisa said

"With what?" Terasaka said

"I have no idea" Nagisa said

"Okay I'm doing it so be quiet, who knows where Mr K is"

"Hopefully in bed" Karma said

"Get those thoughts out of your head Karma" Isogai said

"Guys, a little quiet please, on wrong move and we have to free run out of here" Takebayashi snapped.

"Can I still play with the puppy" Kurahashi asked

"Another time Hinano" Nagisa said

"Yay" she chirped

* * *

"Okay alarm's gone black" Takebayashi said as the crew quickly entered the house.

"Man this is nice" Karma said

"The book should be in the study" Nagisa said closing the door softly, before looking around

"And where would that be genius?" Karma asked

"How should I know?"

"Let's split up and explore, trying to find us" Takebayashi said

"Good idea, Takebayashi go with Chiba and go that way, Sugino and Karma go the opposite direction. Isogai and Terasaka take the left upstairs, we'll go right" Nagisa said

"Okay, let's go" Karma said as the pairs split up

* * *

"Knowing your luck we'll find it first" Hinano said as she and Nagisa treaded carefully as to not alert the occupants of the home

"Light's on in the study" Nagisa said as they approached the door carefully and peeked in seeing Karasuma doing some work on his laptop. Seeing their teacher made the two flinch back into cover.

' _What are we going to do?'_ Kurahashi asked using sign language

 _'Why are you asking me?'_ Nagisa shot back

 _'it's your plan'_ Kurahahsi signed back

'I never said it was a good one' Nagisa signed as a noise sounded in the kitchen making the two scuttle for cover as Karasuma walked out of the study

"Irina?" Karasuma shouted out "Is everything okay down there?" he shouted before walking out.

* * *

"Good job genius, we're busted!" Karma said

"How was I suppose to know there would be a fruit bowl there?" Sugino hissed

"By using your hands to guide you idiot" Karma whispered back

"What do you think I was doing?" Sugino replied

"Irina, what's going on down there?" Karasuma asked

"Yeah, I just bumped a shelf is all." Irina said

"Crap both of them are down here!" Karma said pulling Isogai into a shadowy corner.

"IF that was all, don't spook me okay" Karasuma said kissing her, Karma took this time to snap a picture

"1998 Barossa Valley Merlot, your favourite if I'm not mistaken" Karasuma said

"Well, then how about a couple of glasses on the balcony?"

"Sounds perfect, besides I need a break from working" he said leading her off.

"Okay, let's move" Karma said slipping away with Sugino who looked confused

"I thought he would prefer white wine" the baseballer mused

"Just come on!" Karma said dragging Sugino until they was in the lounge room when Terasaka and Isogai showed up

"Nothing, just the bedrooms" Isogai said

"Kitchen for us" Karma said "Plus thanks to pitcher here we were nearly spotted!"

"I said I was sorry" Sugino said

"Hey, did you find it?" Chiba asked coming back with Takebayashi.

"Negative, let's hope Bug-girl and Gambit find it"

* * *

"Have you got it yet?" Nagisa asked while hiding behind Karasuma's desk.

"Yep, right here" Kurahashi said holding up the book.

"Just make sure" Nagisa said "We're breaking into our teacher's house to steal blackmail level material. Something I want to keep **away** from Koro-sensei"

"Yep, here we are, oh this one's cute" Kurahashi said

"Hinano, come on" Nagisa said as the pair slipped away. Once they got back to the lounge the crew booked it out the house, making sure to arm the alarm and lock the door.

"Good puppy" Kurahashi said before leaving.

"So did you get the goods?" Karma asked

"Right here" Nagisa said proudly before hiding it away.

"Alright, see you guys at school" Kurahashi said as went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day in class Karasuma stood in front of the class smiling while Irina huffed to the side with Koro-sensei smiling like usual.

"I must congratulate those who robbed Irina's house" Karasuma declared shocking several people was no one would be that dumb to do so. "It seemed like no one was there, but you guys made a small mistake. You left the back door opened" he said. This confused the crew,

"We didn't use the back door" Kurahashi absentmindedly said making the teachers smiled

"Hinano" Nagisa groaned

"Busted" Sugino groaned

"So you admitted to being in my house last night" Irina said as the three students stood up

"Who else?" Karasuma said as Karma, Takebayashi and Chiba stood up "Interesting choices; who else"

"I did" Isogai said joining the thieves "And Terasaka" Isogai added making Terasaka stand up

"Interesting choice of thieves, Hinano is the most surprising. Chiba and Takebayashi as well. Terasaka not as much, but you four our usual suspects; so who was leader?" Karasuma said

"Me" Nagisa said raising his hand'

"why?" Irina asked

"Because you had very dangerous intel. That which could easily be captured by the Octopus" Isogai said acting strict

"What do you mean?" Irina asked confused

"The Scrapbook, we believe it had compromising documents relating to the class" Sugino said

"My scrapbook, that is what you wanted; you could have asked. So where is it now?"

"Yes, where is it now?" Koro-sensei said

"With your pairing files Sensei" Nagisa siad

"I will find that location, Nagisa and when I do say hello to embarrassment"

"Good luck with that sensei" Nagisa said twirling the 2 of spades.

"Gulp" Koro-sensei said as he knew Nagisa was serious.

* * *

 **Hey gusy I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, which was changed form the original idea which was based off something that happened to my mum during her high school years, but I changed it up a lot. so hopefully it will be a good chapter.**

 **Now can I just say that Nagisa's eyes in that last episode just creeped me out when they were glowing green, seriously that just gave more cadence that he has a snake motif.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"Its so freaking hot" Nagisa groaned out as he felt like he was melting

"Why do you think we're here at the beach today man" Karma said

"Good point" Nagisa said

"Man its practically an eye-candy store" Okajima said as the girls pulled off their shots and tops revealing their swimsuits underneath

"If only I could flirt with them"

"Well technically you still can, only with Okano" Nagisa said

"So what are you going to do with Kaede, since you know she can't swim"

"Thanks for reminding me" Nagisa said

"Wait, aren't those the bikinis you brought for the girls as payback for making us dress in drag?" Sugino asked

"Yeah they are." Nagisa said

"Aw man, looks like Manami chose the one piece" Karma sighed.

"Well, we going to stay here oggling them, or are we going to spend time with them?" Nagisa said walking off. "Oh and I better not see any speedoes, looking at you Takebayashi and Okajima!" he shouted back.

* * *

"Hard to believe we kept these" Kaede said referring to the bikinis they were all wearing, she was happy with the white and green two piece she wore.

"True, I mean he did pick out some good ones" Fuwa said adjusting her bikini which had a sunset design to the top and a black bottom.

"I'm just embarrassed to wear one" Okuda said pulling her shirt over her white and purple one-piece

"You would look go in one" Kurahashi said as she showed off her pink and black swimsuit. Okano nodded behind her wearing her hot pink string bikini with silver glitter along the bottom of the tops, before she pulled on a pair of white short board shorts

"Why hide the lower part?" Yada said showing off her pink and white bikini with the top having frills and ribbons on the bottom

"I mean as long as we look good in them and feel good in them I don't really care" Kataoka said adjusting her sleeveless black one piece with triangle holes cut into the stomach.

"Plus it's an opportunity to see the guys drool" Rio smiled pulling her hair into a ponytail "And where's your bikini?"

"At home in the wash" Kataoka said

"Whatever" Hayami said fixing her yellow bikini with red and white diagonal stripes

"Is this really okay?" Kanzaki asked revealing her purple strapless bikini with a light purple skirt.

"Bold there" Hara said wearing a simple red one piece

"So when are the guys coming down?" Hazama asked as she finished pulling her shirt off to show her blue and white two piece suit

"Well you know what they say, if you got it flaunt it right girls.

* * *

The guys showed up wearing board shorts and an opened button up shirt. While the board shorts were plain there were a few expectations, Maehara were red and black checked, Chiba's shorts were pitch black with white crosshairs on them, Sugino was baseball style, Karma's were red with a tribal design on the left leg while Nagisa wore navy blue board shorts with red flames, Isogai had basic grey, Terasaka had sky blue, Kimura plain White ones, Mimura wore mustard yellow, Suguya wore dark green, and Okajima wore orange ones.

"Looking good boys" Kataoka said

"Thank you, you look nice as well" Isogai said

"Is that all you could say?" Kataoka asked

"Well, we would our main gambit but he's gone" Karma said

"Where did they go?" Nakamura asked.

"Who cares, see you guys in an hour" Karma said pulling Okuda away

"Sounds good" Kurahashi said dragging Okajima away.

* * *

"Wow look at these" Kurahashi said

"The Rock Pool?" Okajima asked

"Yep, they're mini marine eco-systems with small fish, starfish and crabs" Kurahashi said swirling the water around with her finger before something clamped over he finger "Ow" she squeaked

"Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her

"I don't think so" Kurahashi whimpered as a crab dangled off her finger

"Shit" he said grabbing the crab by the back of the shell and the claw clamped around her fingers. "I've got it.

"Okay" she said nearly crying as she pulled the crab off of her finger, Okajima threw it back into the water before wrapping hsi arms aroudn his teary eyed girlfriend "Hye,m its gone now you'll be okay" he whispered kissing her injured finger making her smile a bit

"Thank you" she said enjoying ten embrace

"No problem sweetheart" Okajima said

* * *

"WHOA!" Fuwa said falling off her board again

"No worries, we'll try another take" Mimura said as Fuwa ran back up to the beach.

"Sorry, I'm just not up to it" Fuwa said

"No sweat, you probably haven't had to surf in ages" Mimura said

"Yeah, actually this is my first time surfing ever" Fuwa admitted

"Okay, I might need to rethink my plan" Mimura muttered

"Sorry honey" Fuwa said kissing him.

* * *

"Over here!" Okano said as she hit the volleyball over to Kataoka, who hit it back to Nakamura, who set it up for Yada. She spiked it making Okano and Kataoka eat sand.

"SCORE!" the two who has just scored shouted

"Damn, how did these two get so good?" Okano asked.

"Practice" Yada said as their opponents got back up

"I can watch that all day" Maehara said as he, Suguya, Isogai and Kimura watched the girls volleyball game.

"Hey guys switch out!" Okano said

"Why?" Maehara asked

"You think you're only one that should get some eye candy" Kataoka said

"Okay" Maehara said as he grabbed the volleyball and a kiss.

"Hello boys" Okano said taking a drink from her drink bottle.

"I'm worried" Kataoka said

"Why?" Yada asked lying back to sunbathe

"Where's our troublesome twosome of Nagisa and Karma gone?" she asked.

"Who knows, just as long as they're not causing trouble am I right?" Nakamura said

"I guess so" Kataoka sighed.

* * *

Tersaka and Muramatsu just sat by the water with their girlfriends next to them just watching the water.

"This is kinda boring isn't it?" Hazama asked

"Not really, I feel like it relaxing" Terasaka said

"It seems all we've been doing is rushing around trying to kill the octopus and do whatever challenages he has.

"At least you didn't get busted for breaking into the bitch's house" Terasaka said

"BUt you did and had to go through a two hour weekend training session" Hara said

"I blame Nagisa" Terasaka said

"But didn't you agree to do it?" Hazama asked

"She's got you there, anyway should we head back and start cooking?" Muramatsu said

"Okay" Hara said as she and Muramatsu got up and walked back to the main area.

* * *

"Okay that's it, a little further" Karma said holding Okuda's hands.

"Okay" she quivered

"There's nothing like that out here" Karma said

"If you say" Okuda started to say before something brushed past her leg "KARMA!" she squeal leaping up on Karma

"Wait, Manami; WHOA!" he shouted falling into the cold ocean with a whimpering Okuda on his shoulder

"I felt it, something brush past my leg, there's a shark" Okuda said

"Honey, Shark's can't come in this far otherwise they wouldn't be able to move, it was a piece of seaweed" Karma said holding up what brush past her leg

"Oh" she said getting down blushing

"We are seriously going to work on that fear of sharks aren't we?" Karma asked.

"I guess" Okuda said

"Oh well, we're wet now may as well" Karma said lifting Okuda in his arm

"What, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much" he shrugged walking out further before dropping her in the water

"That was mean" she said splashing him

"Oh was it" he laughed splashing back.

* * *

"Those two look like they're having fun" Nagisa said as he watched from further down the beach as Karma was helping Okuda with her fears.

"Yeah, they do" Kaede said seeming down

"Hey, its okay, did you want to try?" Nagisa asked

"Maybe" Kaede said rubbing the back of her neck feeling two faint scars.

"Those things are gone now okay, I mean you were lied to and manipulated by Shiro" Nagisa said

"I know, its just hard knowing that the one man I thought I could go to help for used me to try and kill the one man Aguri loved"

"Akari" he sighed

"Its okay, and what did I say about using my real name" Kaede asked

"That Kaede is your real name now. And I don't care if you need me to, I'll call you Akari. Now come on" Nagisa said leading her real water until they were waits deep "Now lay on your stomach

"Okay" she said holding his hands.

"Now kick, just enough to cause waves okay" Nagisa said

"Alright" Kaede said starting to kick her legs making small waves

"There you are, there you go. I'm going to let go and walk a bit away okay?"

"Okay" Kaede said as Nagisa walked a bit away making Kaede kick hard enabling her to swim a bit "I DID IT!" she cheered

"Awesome" Nagisa said

* * *

"Way to go man, that must be an achievement for her" Maehara said as he stood around the large grill with Isogai, Sugino, Suguya and Murmatsu

"Thanks guys, but it wasn't that much" Nagisa said

"What wasn't?" Karma asked coming up

"Nagisa just helping Kayano with her swimming

"Was it better than my attempt to cure Okuda's fear of sharks?"

"A bit" Nagisa said

"Hey Sugino where were you?" Isogai asked

"You don't want to know'

* * *

What Sugino didn't want to say was that he was mucking around with Kanzaki whne a wave came up to them and swalloed them, dunking them in the cool water

"Yukiko!" Sugino said as her head popped up just above the water

"Over here" Kanzaki said blushing

"what's wrong?" Sugino asked

"Over there" Kanzaki said pointing to something purple in the water.

"Um I'll go get it" Sugino said

"Thank you" Kanzaki said

* * *

"Yeah" Sugino said blushing

"Okay then, come on lunch is done, get the girls will you?" Nagisa said

"I'll get them" Suguya said

"Thanks man" Muramatsu said.

"She lost her top didn't she?" Nagisa asked

"Damn it" Sugino said all but confirming Nagisa was correct.

* * *

 **Alright guys here is the beach chapter, now thanks to Nagisa101 for the idea and thanks to animeandmangafangirl for help with the bikinis for the girls, this chapter would have been delayed a bit longer because of that, now the next chapter will either be a prank civil war or something I haven't thought of yet. So send in requests for what you want to see and what prank ideas you guys have so I can do the next chapter quicker, also I usually don't broadcast things like this but if you like Sword Art Online, Digimon or crossovers check out my newest fic Digimon Sword Online! but if you don't then hey that's okay I understand**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is going to be brilliant" Okajima said as he and Kimura set up a prank

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kimura asked

"Why not?" Okajima asked in return

"We get the wrong target" Kimura said as Okajima rushed back to his seat and opened a book

"Now we wait" the class photographer said

"This should be fun" Karma said observing the prank. What the pair did was suspend a bucket filled with homemade slime, the same colour and consistency of snot.

"here comes someone now" the trio snickered pretending to read their English books. The door slid open and the bucket fill on the next person to walk in the door. The three lowered their books to see who they got only for joy to turn in shock and horror, but the trio's thought were spoken by Okajima

"Oh shit"

* * *

The victim of their harmless prank was Kaede, who looked miserable and about to cry

"KAEDE!" Kataoka and Okano shouted running up to their slimed friend with Nakamura.

"It's okay, come on we'll get you cleaned up" Okano said leading Kaede off to the locker room

"You guys are dead meat" Kataoka said

"Why?" Kimura asked

"Did you idiots honestly forget what happened when Asano and that Class-D doofus insulted Kaede, heck you two **idiots** probably just made her cry by that stunt" Karma said

"Who did you think it would be?" kataoka asked

"Koro-sensei or Bitch-sensei" Okajima said

"Oh shit Kaede's in tears" Okano said running back into the classroom, only to feel it getting colder and the air became still

"What?" Nagisa asked with his Serpent Gaze levelled on Okajima

"It was a prank man" Okajima said

"A Prank was it" Nagisa said before turning to Karma and Kimura "You guys were here was well and **didn't** stop him"

"No" Kimura squeaked

"You do know what this means right?" Nagisa asked

"Oh crap, not another one" Nakamura said

"Another what?" Okano said

"A Prank War, back in the first year Class-C declared a war on Class-B, Class B had Izumi Takano, Akahito Hayabusa, Isogai, Nagisa and Karma. Let's just say no one in Class-C were left unpranked.  
"We're screwed" Kimura said

"Hate to say it, but yeah you are" Nakamura said as a whistle was blown

* * *

"A prank war you say, interesting, for the next three days you'll be split into two teams, the Azure Faction and the Crimson Guild. the goal is to see who can pull the most pranks on the other team. Of course this means that only Class-E will be the prank targets and pranksters. If I see any pranks off this mountain, or aimed at a main campus student. Depending on what this dice is rolled on will decide your punishment" Koro-sensei said appearing out of nowhere like usual. " Number 1: You will have to do a ten page essay on the colour white!"

"No please don't" The class begged.

Number 2: you have to be the bitch's lackey for a week"

"Not so bad" Kurahashi said

"Number 3: Crossdressing"

"That could be fun" Nakamura said before earning Nagisa's gaze.

"Number 4 Boot Camp with karasuma.

"No way" Kataoka said

"Number 5: Ammunition Cleanup duty after every time you try a full barrage in class"

"Weak" Karma said

"And Number 6 the most diabolical of all...you have to wear one of Nagisa's animal costumes of Loserdom"

"Oh please no" The girls said

"ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the guys exclaimed

"And now You'll be picked into teams by the bitch and Karasuma-sensei, after which I'll tell who you are fighting for. So Nagisa and Karma are out of the selection, so is Ritsu" Koro-sensei said

"Okay let's begin" Karasuma said

* * *

Team Karasuma: Isogai, Kataoka, Kurahashi, Okajima, Hayami, Chiba, Terasaka, Hazama, Yoshida, Itona, Kaede, Fuwa, Mimura  
Team Irina: Sugino, Kanzaki, Maehara, Hara, Yada, Kimura, Nakamura, Suguya, Okuda, Takebayashi, Okano, Muramatsu

* * *

"Now that the teams have been picked, allow me to reveal the team leaders: The Azure Serpent Faction leader Nagisa Shiota will be in command of Team Karasuma" Koro-sensei

"Thank you sir" Nagisa said

"And The Crimson Oni Guild leader Karma Akabane will be in command of Team Irina"

"Oh great" Maehara groaned

"Nice choice sir!" Karma said

"Let's make things more interesting shall we?" Nagisa asked pulling out the 4 of clubs from the pocket he kept a deck of cards. "Loser will have to do whatever the winner rolls on the punishment dice" he said. Karma's team froze.

"Dude don't do it" Suguya said

"We mean it man, **don't** " Sugino said

"Sure why not" Karma smirked

"Excellent" Nagisa said as he quickly turned the four of clubs into the ace of spades.

"You idiot" Maehara said

"You do realise who we're up against?" Sugino asked

"Nagisa Shiota, the luckiest bastard in this school. But he can't prank worth a damn" Karma said

* * *

"You know we're up against Karma right?" Isogai asked

"And you might cause friendly fire" Okajima said nervously

"You don't know what I might do to you" Nagisa said

"Nagisa" Kaede said

"Yes dear?" Nagisa said

"It was an accident" Kaede said

"I know, it's just that I hate it when I see or hear you crying" Nagisa said kissing her cheek. Making the girls go 'Awe how cute' while the guys thought 'Dude you're making me look bad, and in front on my girl as well'

"So do we have a plan to kick off the Prank war?" Kataoka asked

"No idea" Isogai said.

"Okajima, Takebayashi come up with something" Nagisa said

"Okay" they said

"Kurahashi, Hayami, Chiba recon on what Karma's team is doing; call me crazy but having that guy unleashed in a prank war, makes me uneasy"

"Got it" the girls said running off as Chiba went off to grab some gears

"Terasaka, Hazama and Yoshida, go get these things" Kaede said handing them a list

"Okay" Yoshida said

"Why should we listen to you, you runt?" Terasaka asked

"I'm his girlfriend and therefore his second in command, any problems with that Terasaka?" Kaede asked

"No ma'am" Terasaka said

"Good" Kaede said

* * *

"We need to be be sneaky about our plans" Karma said

"How come?" Okuda said

"Simple, Nagisa has got two snipers and several scouts" Karma said

"And we have you and Nakamura" Suguya said

"Oh thanks honey" Rio said kissing him

"Awe" Yada and Okano said

"Okuda, I don't want you to be in the conflict much, Nagisa may have Kaede doing the same thing, heck the reason we got into this mess is because Kaede got pranked."

"But didn't you jus it back and enjoy it?" Nakamura asked

"Good point, but just as long as Okuda and Kaede aren't in the war much we'll have no problems" Karma said

"Until we get to the punishment dice roll, did you forget Nagisa is insanely lucky; And Karma, I sure as Koro-sensei's sweet tooth do not want to wear the dog costume"

"Same with me and the chicken suit" Sugino said

"So help me if I have to wear that damn bear suit again I will kill you...no wait I'll make you embarrassed to the point where you want to die, and then I'll keep it up"

"I think he got the point" Kanzaki said

"Oh you don't get it, wearing one of those thing is the point of humiliating clothing, up there with wearing a snuggie out in public"

"Dammit, my sister said it was cool" Karma said

"You have a sister?" Sugino asked

"That's classified" Karma said

"Oh screw you" Nakamura said

* * *

"So tomorrow the war will begin and merry chaos and fun shall be had by all"  
"And if Asano came up here during so, what will you say to him?" Irina asked

"Simple, I'll just say it was mental warfare training to try and get inside my head" Koro-sensei said

"That's not too bad, but you're lucky that he's out of town for the week for an education seminar"

"But that means the sick bastard will be able to spread his messed up educational system!" Irina cried

"Not if **she's** there?" Koro-sensei said

"Who?" the couple said

"Let's call her Korette-sensei, my dear sister"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes I do, she's quite proud I'm a teacher"

"So you were human after all?" Irina said

"Spoilers" Koro-sensei said leaving the room.

* * *

 **G'day people sorry for the wait, so the prank war will begin and I would like some help with pranks I have one already stored which should be funny. So send a review with a prank idea and the best ones will be used. Also as a subtle thanks to animeandmangafangirl I've hidden an easter egg for you to go back and find.**

 **So until the next chapter I'll catch you all on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"Now class please open up to page 32 where we left off from yesterday" Irina said "And Hiroto if you could please read the passage"

"Yes ma'am" Maehara said "And so lets us take from those who believe they have won the victory they crave, allow them to eat the ashes of defeat along with their bitterish wines and sour ales. Also the fact that my girlfriend wears lacy undergarments makes me the most happy allow me to mentally picture her doing a tease for me in the bedroom...Wait...WHAT!" Maehara exclaimed hiding the blush on his face while Okano had the same

"that is not how the passage goes Maehara" Irina said

"But that is what it says in my book" Maehara said

"Okay, Suguya can you follow on from where Maehara left off, the last proper lines were bitterish wines and sour ales." Irina said

"Yes ma'am" Suguya said standing up " allow them to eat the ashes of defeat along with their bitterish wines and sour ales, for they are foolish with confidence and bravery that they do not take consideration into the fact that Koala meat tasted best when grilled in honey from the American Deep South and served with vegemite and garlic bread with a prawn for garnishing" Suguya read baffled by that last part

"Another stupid reading let's see. Kataoka please finish the passage"

"Yes ma'am" Kataoka said for they are foolish with confidence and bravery that they do not take consideration into the fact that we have the high ground and they have the nerve to take us on with little mind of the punishment for their actions. So tonight dine and drink merrily with your wives and escorts for tomorrow we will feast heartily on their pilfered victory!" Kataoka read out

"Thank you or that now, and I believe it's a point to the Azure Faction for their text book prank"

* * *

"So what's our first move?" Maehara said

"Oh I'm on something alright" Sugino said

"What?" Maehara asked.

"Oh trust me its good." Sugino said as he took his seat.

"Alright class, pop quiz, I know Irina was suppose to give one in English today before she was interrupted by a prank, point to Nagisa"

"Big Bro" a cute voice said

"What?" the class asked as a pair of cute golden eyes just stared at them, once they settled on Nagisa the girl quickly ran over and jumped into his lap "Hello'

"Wait...Kyoko, you're bro's behind you?" Nagisa said

"I know, but you are also my brother" Kiyoko said shocking everyone but Karma and Sugino

"How so?" Nagisa asked dreading the answer from the Akabane.

"We share daddies" Kiyoko said making the room dead silent

"What?" Nagisa said blanching.

"Yep, Karma and me share mummy, you and me shared daddy" she said to Nagisa

"Dude Karma's sister is Nagisa's half sister!" Okajima said

"Dude, that's bad" Isogai said

"Um...um...um" Nagisa said before collapsing

"NAGISA!" Kaede said concerned. Kiyoko got down and walked to Karma, only pausing as Sugino gave her a pudding cup and patted her on the head.

"Point to the Crimson Guild" Koro-sensei said

"So I'm not related to Kiyoko?" Nagisa asked

"Adopted big brother, not half" Karma said

"I'm going to regret that aren't I?" Sugino asked

"Oh yeah" Nagisa said

"Can I stay big bro?" Kiyoko asked.

"Better not" Karma said.

* * *

In PE the class was target shooting. Nagisa went up and took out three out of eight targets, Karma took 6 and the snipers took all eight

"Sugino, Maehara, Sugyua, you're up" Karasuma said

"YEs sir" the trio said as they readied their shots

"Aim, FIRE!" Karasuma ordered as the three pulled the trigger, only for their clips to fall out. Quickly scrambling to reload their clips. "Lets try again, Aim and FIRE!" their teacher ordered as the three pulled the triggers to their guns, only to have the slides jump off.

"What's going on!" Sugino said as he reattached the slide and fired, only to see the clip fall out again

"Prank point to the Azure faction I believe" Karasuma said

"Dude, really?" Maehara said

"You don't enter a prank war with me and win" Nagisa said handing his gun to Maehara, who fire and got five out of eight.

* * *

"So the score's are two to one, we need another prank" Sugino said

"Leave it to me" Suguya said as he span a pen around

"Okay now quiz time, I hope you've studied last night because we're doing a maths test" Koro-sensei said as the test papers. After fifty minutes the test was done and the papers collected to be marked. They would be handed back after lunch. The crimson guild smirked as they knew it would be their victory would be assured.

"Okay time to hand them back" Koro-sensei back. Most of them had gotten decent scores, however Nagisa and Kaede looked confused, their tests had marking done, with several correct answers, but their answer spaces were blank

"Um sir?" Kaede asked

"Yes Kayano?"

"Where are our answers?" Kaede asked

"What?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Mine too" Takebayashi said

"What happened, I clearly saw them on the page" Koro-sensei said looking at the marked test. Nagisa looked closer and ran his fingers over the blank answers. He felt something on them.

"Sir, I think we've been invisible inked" Nagisa said

"Invisible ink?" Koro-sensei said "Very well spotted Nagisa" Koro-sensei said as he added a second point to the Crimson guild's score

"Now we're tied up" Sugino said

"Are we Sugino" Nagisa said drawing out a spades card.

"Oh shit" They all thought

* * *

During cooking class. Nagisa noticed Hara and Muramatsu were cooking a cake. So he grabbed a container and walked over to Hara's cook station

"Hey guys, here's the sugar and salt guys"

"Thanks Nagisa" Hara said

"No problem" Nagisa said Kaede saw this and smiled.

"You've set up a simple prank didn't you?" Kaede asked

"Waht do you mean?"

"The old salt instead of sugar trick" Kaede said

"No I didn't" Nagisa said as he helped Kaede finish off her pudding. After cooking the cakes and everything Hara presented her cake to Koro-sensei. He took a bite and just smiled.

"Very nice, perfectly sweet" their teacher said "Now for the salty Fish fingers" Koro-sensei said

"Yep, I added a bit of Parmesan cheese and garlic into the mix" Murmatsu said as the octopod sensei tried the dish and spat it back out

"TOO SWEET!" Koro-sensei said.

"What?" the chefs asked as they tasted the fish, and almost spat it back out

"That is **way** too sweet, but we had the salt and the sugar" Hara said as Muramatsu tasted the salt.

"Its sugar" the ramne chef said. Nagisa just smirked

"The old Sugar is salt trick huh?" Kaede asked

"Point to Azure Faction" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"Let see how well they'll be with this little idea" Nakamura said

"I odn't feels kind of mean" Okano said

"And you want to lose?" Nakamura asked

"Stil" Yada said

"There, now come on" Nakamura said as she sat in her own sit

"This is going top hurt isn't?" Okano asked

"I just it doesn't hurt them don't badly" Kanzaki said as everyone headed back. As Kurahashi and Kataoka took their seats, they immediately slipped from them and landed on the floor

"What the?" Kataoka asked as she tried to get up, only to feel she couldn't "Damn it" she growled

"You okay?" Isogai asked coming to her aid

"Yeah, I'm fine

"Ow" Kaede squeaked

"That hurts" Hayami said as they both did the same thing, cautiously Fuwa sat down, noticing her chair was slippery, so she careful got up and nodded to Nagisa.

"Here let me help you up" Okajima said helping up Kurahashi, who got up, but left her skirt behind making the red blush, and Okajima quickly take off his blazer. The same things happened to the other girls her got stuck. Only Kaede was smart enough wear shorts.

"Point to you guys" Nagisa said

"Okay, the next prank will be the winner" Koro-sensei said as he had cleared up the prank and gave the girls back their skirt clean and nicely press. Which they put on with the guyus covering them. Nagisa just smirked and pulled out the king of spades.

"We're screwed" Karma said

* * *

The red team entered slowly into the class, knowing it was time for the winning prank, they gathered around Karma's desk.

"We have to do this quickly" Karma said

"Or what?" Maehara asked.

"Nagisa wins" Sugino said

"So here's what we do" Karma said as he felt something wet under his desk "huh?" he asked as suddenly water balloons filled with green water were dumped on all of them.

"This smell, Wasabi?" Karma asked "wait" Karma said

"Thanks for the idea, you shouldn't leave you plans in the open" Nagisa said

"That can't be all of it" Karma said

"Its not, this is" Nagisa said as a second wave of balloons filled, this time they were filled with various types of jelly. "Come on then" he smirked

"Right that's it" Karma said only to fall forward and land ontop of Okuda, and on top was Sugino, Maehara, Takebayashi and Nakamura.

"Prank war over, Victory" Nagisa said as the final score was 4-3.

* * *

"Okay, now time for the loser punishment roll, Nagisa if you would" Koro-sensei said

"Sure" Nagisa said taking a large white dice and threw it on the ground, it rolled across the floor, until Kaede held up a board. It stopped rolling to reveal two groups of three dots.

"NO!" The Crimson Oni Guild said

"OH YEAH!" the Azure Serpent Faction said

"You're dead meat Karma" Sugino, Nakamura and Maehara said

"Why am I dead, Nagisa rolled it" Karma said

"Never mind, time for costumes

"I hate you" Sugino groaned.

* * *

The first ones out were Maehara, Sugino and Nakamura wearing the costume they wore before, namely the chicken suit, the bear suit and the fox suit. Okuda walked out wearing a cat costume, which many of the guys thought was cute. Even Kiyoko, who was visiting the class ran up and hugged the cute kitty. This made Okuda smile. The next group walking out were Yada in a duck costume, Okano in a monkey costume, Kanzaki in a Peacock and Hara in a cow costume

"I can't help but being insult" Hara deadpanned.

"Say you" Muramatsu said walking in his costume, which was a tocuan. Behind him were Suguya in a Dolphin costume, Takeyabashi in a sheep costume, which Kiyoko cuddle up to. Kimura wore a pig costume.

"Come on Karma, show us"

"I hate you man" he said

* * *

And Finally Karma walked out wearing a bunny suit. Most of the class held her laughter in.

"What?" Karma asked as everyone burst out laughing, Maehara and Sugino fell over. Okuda hid her laugh behind her hands.

"Onii-chan looks cute" Kiyoko said making all the girls aww.

"Kiyoko" Karma growled as a flash happened

"Now I can show Okaa-chan" she chirped

"Kiyoko, get back here" Karma said starting to chase her.

"How cute, they're playing together" Kaede sighed

"Oh yeah" Nagisa said twirling a picture of Bunny Karma.

"He's going to hurt you for this you know that right?" Kaede asked

"Yeah, but for now, just enjoy the fluffy moment" Nagisa said placing an arm over her shoulder while Karma mercilessly tickled his sister.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry this was a bit later than usual but I had to think up some pranks, anyway thanks to Maski1 for her idea of gluing something to the floor and animeandmangafangirl for the use of her OC Kiyoko Akabane and the idea for the skirt prank and the wasabi.**

 **Now can I ask a question, who else think the ISS Heist arc is a little crazy?**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flip side**


	14. Chapter 14

"WHOA!" Nagisa said falling out of his bed. "Ow, stupid thing" he said slamming his hand on the alarm. He glared at the thing, he was having a blissful dream and then the little bastard had to shout to wake him up. "Next time you wake me up when I'm dreaming of my darling Kaede. BOOM" Nagisa said as it rang again as if taunting him. He simply glared at it, going over to his bed and pulled out a box, which was filled with ecchi anime and the magazine he got from Koro-sensei. "Wrong one" he muttered as he pushed it back under his bed and grabbed another one, this time filled with clock pieces, a hammer and tally sheet "These are what happened to the other dozen alarm clocks I had" he gleefully said

"NAGISA ARE YOU UP?" his mother asked

"Yeah mum, I'll be down in a minute" Nagisa shouted back pulling his hair into his signature pigtails

"AND YOU BETTER NOT BE THREATENING YOUR ALARM CLOCK AGAIN, THAT'S THE TENTH ONE THIS YEAR!" Hiromi shouted up

"Technically its waking bastard no 9" Nagisa muttered

"DON'T CARE, IF ITS NINE OR TEN. YOU STILL NEED IT TO GET YOU UP" Hiromi shouted

"Yes mum" Nagisa groaned

* * *

"No offence man, but you look like crap" Maehara said

"Thanks" Nagisa said

"I know that look, nearly time to by a new alarm hey Nagisa?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, I guess" Nagisa said

"Nagisa smashes his alarm clocks?" Kaede asked

"Yeah he does" Maehara

"What number are you on?" Karma asked

"Nine" Nagisa said

"You're on your ninth clock?" Kaede asked shocked.

"Its okay, you see at the beginning of every year, the male members of the Shiota family get given twelve alarm clocks, sure it's expensive, but they're always on hand for when they smashed one, it goes along with the males having longish hair though that one skips a generation, being extremely lucky and having blue eyes" Karma said

"Oh" Kaede said "So how did the other eight get smashed?" Kaede asked

"Well" Nagisa said

* * *

 _First Clock_

It was a wintery morning and Nagisa was tightly under the covers dreaming of something pleasant when the buzzer of his alarm sounding. Quickly shutting it off he groaned

"Dammit, I'm Class-E. Shit if my parents didn't argue I could have studied harder for the exams" Nagisa said angrily, he knew that it was the end of his life, he would now be the ire of his mother. Nagisa glared at his alarm clock 'Little bastard woke me up from paradise, heck I was relaxing with Green Heart. Now the prick woke me up to reality' he thought as he reached under his bed and produced a second alarm clock and a blunt object.

"If a nail sticks up" he said evilly bringing down the lump hammer on it. "Hammer it home" he said placing the broken clock in the box and the hammer under his bed before setting up the second clock which had a radio in, so he tuned it to the radio station that played his favourite type of music and set the clock before leaving the room.

* * *

"An anime character, you were dreaming of anime character" Kaede said

"Still that's nothing to what happened to the second clock" Karma said

"Which was?" Kaede asked

* * *

 _Second Clock_

It had been a couple of weeks since he had met Koro-sensei and of course Nagisa was having a good dream involving Kanzaki for some reason helping him with an assassination, He would not tell Sugino about that one, sure they weren't together but he knew his mate had feeling for the Nadeshiko no Yamato. A smile was plasted on his face when the alarm started to go off, playing a song Nagisa hated with a passion

"Damn clock, I was so close to killing Koro-sensei" Nagisa said going under his bed and grabbed the third clock and a magazine of bikini babes. "Whoops" he said switching the magazine

for a baseball bat. He just chuckled evilly. "It's the bottom of the ninth and Nagisa Shiota is up to bat" he said as he levelled it with the clock "Batter's UP!" the blue haired boy grunted smacking the idiotic clock with the baseball bat making it explode into pieces. "Home run" Nagisa laughed as he placed the bat under his bed and the third clock set up.

* * *

"Wait you dreamt of Yukiko" Sugino said

"In his defence, she did have a crush on him" Kaede said

"Huh you knew?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, but I kept it to myself" Kaede said

"So shall we get onto number three?" Karma asked

* * *

 _Third Clock_

It was the day before exams and Nagisa was sleeping soundly, probably dreaming about something he likes when he is woken up by the grating buzzer sound that is his alarm clock. Growling Nagisa went over to his cupboard and pulled out his bokken. He went through some simple kata before spinning around and jabbing with the wooden sword. The sword went through the alarm clock stopping its irritating buzzer alarm. Nagisa lifted the sword up to see that the clock was stuck on the wooden sword. He blink in astonishment and confusion

"Huh, now what?" he asked looking around before he had to physically remove the clock from his sword. After that he polished his bokken and placed it back in the cupboard before getting ready for school.

* * *

"That was impressive" Sugino said

"And the next clock was short lived, it was like what a week between clocks 3 and 4?" Sugino said

"What happened to that one?" Kaede asked

* * *

 _Fourth Clock_

It happened while on the Kyoto trip. Nagisa was having a nice dream about being in the country side with Kaede when the alarm clock woke up Nagisa and most of the guys

"Why man, why did you bring that stupid?" Maehara said as Nagisa grabbed the clock by the cord and went out to the baths and filled a bucket with water

"What are you?" Sugino started to ask as Nagisa dropped hsi clock into the bucket of water before promptly returning to his dream.

"Okay then" Sugino said sweat dropping.

"Hey more sleeping in" Maehara shrugged

"You submerged a clock into a bucket of water because you wanted to sleep in" Kaede said lifting an eye brow  
"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Get the guy a break he was on a school trip" Karma said

"Okay, so what happned to the next one?" Kaede asked

* * *

 _Fifth Clock_

Nagisa once again groaned as he looked at the little bastard he had set up in his room. Looking outside he could instantly feel the summer heat

"You woke me up for this bloody heat. Well guess what you dumbass! I hate the heat. So guess what!" he said a little too cheerfully before grabbing the damn clock and running outside and grabbing a match "Burn" he said throwing a match into a metal bucket with the clock before getting some water to quench the fire leaving behind a melted piece of machinery.

"And now I'm up I have to cool down" Nagisa groaned

"That was kind of brutal" Kaede said

"Still not as bad as what could happen to Nine" Nagisa said

"What happened to six, seven eight?" Maehara asked

* * *

"Simple, Clock Six was thrown out onto the road for waking me up in the middle of a dream where I was doing something, can't remember what" Nagisa said, "Clock Seven got the same as the first clock and Clock Eight, Well you can pretty much see it off here" Nagisa said pointing out an alarm clock full of holes.

"What happened?" Sugino asked

"Target Practice" Nagisa said getting out his maths textbook.

"Scary dude" Sugino said

"Agreed' Karma said

* * *

It was dusk and Kaede was standing in front of Nagisa

"Should we be doing this?" Nagisa asked

"Why not, you know we'll have to do it eventually" Kaede said losing her shirt revealing a mint green bra with black lace on it with matching panties. The sight made Nagisa speechless and madly blushing. She turned around and looked back at Nagisa

"Could you help me with this?" she asked as she unclasped her bra asking Nagisa to remove it from her, before a sound rang. Nagisa once again woke up tasting floor, he was quite enjoying that time

"Okay, asshole!" Nagisa said grabbing a black box and the offending clock and walked downstairs and outside.

* * *

Hiromi was drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper when Nagisa walked back inside.

"Morning" Nagisa said smiling before grabbing breakfast and walking upstairs to get ready when an explosion sounded

"Time for clock number ten" Nagisa said

"That must have been one excellent dream" Hiromi said looking at where the sound came from.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's see what you got bro" Akahito said as he and Nagisa stood on the basketball court. Nagisa had a cocky smirk on his face as he started to dribble.

"Ah just like the old days" Nakamura said as she sat on the sideline with Karma Isogia and Izumi smiling.

"How I missed the days when we could have just hung out at school, but with you guys being in Class-E while in and Aki are in Class-B I don't see how" Izumi said cleaning her glasses

"Cheap shot!" Akahito shouted as Nagisa score a goal from the other end of the court without touching the ring

"It was skill" Nagisa said

"Whatever" Akahito said

"So you still dating Izumi?" Nagisa said

"What how did you know?" Akahito asked slicking back his reddish Auburn hair

"On please I'm a Shiota, we have a very high luck skill. So I just had a lucky guess" Nagisa smirked

"And yet that luck has yet to nab you a girlfriend" Akahito jabbed

"0 for 2 my friend" Nagisa said shooting again and getting it in

"WHEN?" Akahito said turning to the group "Did you guys know?"

"Yeah we did, only we don't know when, where or how it happened" Nakamura said

"He's being tight lipped on the situation" Karma said as he and Isogai swapped out so Akahito and Nagisa could rest

"When are we going to meet her?" Izumi asked handing them water bottles.

"Soon" Nagisa said

"How about tonight, in fact why don't you all bring your partners, we can have a group date" Izumi said

"Okay" the E-Classics said

"Great, looks like I'm cooking" Akahito said as the group just kicked back with some more basket ball.

* * *

"So I'm meeting some of your friends?" Kaede asked looking through her wardrobe.

"Yep, Izumi and Akahito, two friends that hate the Class-E system and would vocally protest it if said system didn't force them into class-E for low grades and other things" Ngaisa said

"Hey, it's not your fault, you landed in Class-E because you had a problematic life." Kaede said sliding her finger through his blue hair. It was a simple gesture, but to him it was calming like the warmth of a soft blanket, or the smell of the rain or even the tinkling of Kaede's cute laugh

"I have told you how much I love you lately?" Nagisa asked

"Hm, a lot" Kaede said kissing Nagisa.

"Good" Nagisa said

"Now out so I can change" she said shooing him away

"Yes dear" Nagisa said as he walked outside. Thinking about how they confessed to each other, a flash of them in the water came to his mind. That was day was the greatest on in his mind.

* * *

"So who do you think they'll bring?" Izumi said setting the table.

"Who knows, I just they're not like the Class-A Assholes" Akakhito said

"Do you really think Nagisa and Karma would go for those kinds of girls?" Izumi asked

"No I don't, actually I think they would go for the sweet girls, the ones who are friendly to everyone and have a smile on their face. Heck I bet Nagisa's girl has a massive sweet tooth" Akahito said

"And Karma's in going to be a bit shy I'm going to say" Izumi said smiling

"Our Ikeman Isogai will have a prim and proper young lady" Akahito said

"I'm just worried about what poor fellow Rio is dating" IZumi giggled as the doorbell sounded

"I'll get it" Akahito said as he walked past her, pinching her back side making her squeak

"AKI!" she yelled

"Sorry love" Akahito said opening the door to See Nagisa and Karma with their dates. Okuda wore a simple purple dress with a white short sleeved jacket, while Kaede wore a sundress. "Come on in" Akahito said as the girls walked in and bowed

"I'm Kaede Kayano" Kaede said

"I'm Manami Okuda" said nervously

"You can relax Manami, they're old friends" Karma laughed

"A shy one, bingo" Izumi said

"Yu guessed our girlfriend characteristics?" Nagisa asked fist bumping Akahito

"Pretty much"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Isogai, Kataoka, Nakamura and Suguya arrived and was lead inside by Izumi

"That's a cute dress" Kataoka said referring to the coral pink dress with black ribbon around the waist

"This old thing"?" Izumi asked "I've had it for a while now"

"So where are you folks?" Suguya asked taking a seat before rolling up his sleeves

"We live here alone together" Izumi said

"Does the school know?" Kaede asked

"No, and it's going to stay that way, because fate only knows what would happen if Ass-ano found out

"The son or father?" Nagisa asked not liking either one of them.

"Both. Heck we could be in Class-E if they found out" Akahito said

"Well, no danger for me then" Kaede said rubbing her arms slightly

"How come?" Nakamura asked

"I'm the only member of my family left" Kaede said

"Oh dear, you poor thing" Izumi said

"Its okay, because I have Nagisa" Kaede said as Nagisa took her hand. Izumi and Akahito observed the interaction between them and smiled.

"Whoops I better check dinner" Akahito said

* * *

The group dined on slow cooked pork with caramelised pears, roasted vegetables and brown onion gravy followed by handmade creme caramel purin for dessert. Kaede simply enjoyed the dessert.

"So Nagisa's girl has a massive sweet tooth does she?" Akahito said

"Well she did try for an enormous pudding"

"It didn't work out" Kaede said "But at least it didn't fall apart" Kaede said

"And it was delish" Rio said showing a thumbs up.

"At least it was a kind of success" Izumi said

"Yeah, but it was kind of a failure"

"You mean you intended to kill the yellow octopus?" Akahito asked shocking them

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind, I've seen him at dad's shop a couple of times, so I know what he looks like" the cook smiled. Soon the group laughed as they talked

* * *

Soon Akahito was in the kitchen doing the dishes when Nagisa grabbed a tea towel and picked up a plate to dry

"You should be relaxing with the others" Nagisa said

"Yeah well, you seemed like you needed to catch up with Izumi" Akahito said

"I Needed to catch up with both of you" Nagisa countered

"So Kaede's her name huh, how did you meet?" Akahito asked

"We sit next to each other in class, and then one day we told each other 'I love you' and went on from there" Nagisa said

"So what happened?" Akahito said

"I saved her life" Nagisa said

"How?" Akahito said unaware Karma was leaning by the door

"Another time my old friend, another time. Besides you haven't told us how you got engaged to Izumi"

"Hey now there's a difference between promise and engagement rings" Akahito said

"Yeah right" Nagisa said "So Karma you going to stop lurking an help?" he said as Karma walked into the kitchen.

"I wanted to find out how you two started dating. But now I'm concerned, what do you mean you saved her life?" Karma asked

"Another time" Nagisa said smiling

"You better" the other two said

* * *

Once the group left Izumi sighed and kicked back as Akahito brought out some Jasmine Tea

"Well that was fun" Izumi said enjoying the scent of the tea she was cradling in her hands.

"Yeah, but something is up with Nagisa. He keeps changing the subject of how he and Kaede started dating whenever its brought up" Akahito said

"I got that impression as well. Did you get any clues?"

"He saved her life was all I got. I might have gotten more if Karma was standing around" Akahito said

"SO that's where he went to" Izumi said

"Yeah, oh well we just have to hope he tells us in time" Akahito smiled

"I guess so" Izumi said snuggling into her boyfriend.

* * *

 **Hey guys Grizz here, sorry for the lack of an authors note last time. So here we go this chapter was a way to have the characters interact with my OCs while hinting at how Nagisa confessed, so *smirks* you now know what might happen when Chapter 19 comes around, which is not too long.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey guys, quick question. If you had to pick a new partner for a day who would it be?" Karma asked, making the taken guys look at him funny

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"If you had to pick a different girl to be your girlfriend for a day, who would you pick" Karma said

"Dude, this is going to be awkward you do realise this right?" Maehara asked

"It's just a thought exercise, you know keeps the brain working" Karma said

"The octopus or girls are not going to find out right?" Terasaka said

"Or anyone else, it might sound like we're cheating on them. And I for one does not want to be associated with that" Nagisa said

"Of course" Karma said

* * *

"Okay, I guess if I wasn't dating Kaede I would have to pick...Probably Kurahashi" Nagisa said

"Kurahashi, any reason?" Okajima asked

"She's fun, bubbly, energetic and strangely comforting. I mean just one look in her eyes and I feel at ease" Nagisa said

"So if I were to say to you, you could take Kurahashi on a date you would?" Okajima said

"What NO!" Nagisa said "I'm dating Kaede remember"

"Yeah we do, but we don't know how you started. One day you were down by the lake, next thing we know Ritsu said the three of you were in trouble" Maehara said

"We still need the details" Sugino said

"Whatever can we get back to the experiment?" Nagisa asked

"Sorry you were saying that you wanted to date the animal lover" Karma said

"Yeah, I was actually close to confessing to her before this year"

"You were, damn" Okajima said

"Yeah, but she seems to like you better" Nagisa said

"Next" Karma said

* * *

"Okay, I guess if I wasn't dating Hinata I would probably pick Fuwa" Maehara said

"The mangaka?" Sugino said

"Yeah, she's a real cutie" Maehara "Plus she's kind of smart in a detective kind of wya"  
"Don't say it dude, please don't!" Kimura said

"Wow, the playboys got a thing for law enforcement" Karma said

"Or just uniforms" Nagisa said

"Moving on please" Kimura said

"I guess if I wasn't with Kanzaki I would have to be with...Okano" Sugino said

"Ah, any particular reason?" Maehara asked

"Not quite, just she seems to be my type you know"  
"Sporty?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, plus she's pretty handy with a knife" Sugino said

"Admit it you just want to see Hinata in a leotard" Maehara said  
"So do you Hiroto" Isogai said

"Knock it off, so Yuma, who would you pick?" Maehara asked

* * *

"Let me see I guess I would have to date for me it would have to be Nakamura" Isogai said shocking everyone

"The Ikeman's selected the prankster blonde!" Nagisa said

"Ouch" Sugino said

"Dude are you insane" Maehara laughed

"Oh haha, it has a fun personality and is quite good looking. If only she would use it for something other than pranks" Isogai said

"Whatever, but if you were dating her, would you rein her in?" Nagisa asked

"Huh?" Isogai said looking blank

"If he does, then who will make threats against your manhood with me" Karma asked

"Not her that's for sure" Nagisa said

"What about you Karma

* * *

"Oh that's simple, Nagisa" Karma said before the redhead was staring up at the ceiling

"Answer that again Karma, and this time properly" Nagisa snarled.

"Sore spot dude, and yet again you poked it" Maehara said

"Okay, Okay I guess I would want to date Kaede" Karma said as he felt a massive blizzard of killing intent.

"She's a cutie and perky attitude wise. Plus she's always there when you need her to" Karma said

* * *

"Well, I'm out" Terasaka said

"Me too" Matsumura said walking out

"Whatever" Karma said

"DON'T TELL THE GIRLS!" Nagisa shouted

"Yeah yeah" Matsumura said

"Who now we're down by two Mimura you're next"

* * *

"I Guess I'll take Kanzaki" Mimura said

"Why?" Sugino asked preparing a baseball

"She's just got this presence about here, man would I like to catch that on film" Mimura said

"Not creepy at all" Sugino said

"Plus she's a major babe and nice girl" Mimura said

"Okay, then" Sugino said "Okajima"

* * *

"You may not want to know" Okajima said

"That may be a smart decision" Nagisa said

"I do" Karma said

"Pushing our luck here Karma" Nagisa said

"I'm sure it will be fine, now tell us"  
"Okuda" Okajima said

"Moving on, Chiba" Nagisa said

* * *

"I don't know I've only had eyes for Rinka" Chiba said

"Isn't that sweet" Maehara said

"Watch it, even though he seems weak remember that Chiba is our best sniper" Kimura said

"So?" Maehara said

"He's accuracy is good at a distance, so think how good he is at point blank" Sugino said

"Good point" Maehara said

* * *

"So Kimura who would you take as an alternate girlfriend"

"Well out of what's left I guess I'll take Rinka" Kimura said

"Okay then"

"Hopefully you gave help her with her personality" Maehara said dodging a baseball from Chiba.

"Isn't Nagisa the lucky bastard?" Sugino asked

"Up yours!" Maehara said

* * *

"So we've all had a pick, well expect for Terasaka and Muramatsu" Sugino said

"And no one found out anything about this" Karma said

"I don't think so" Nagisa said pointing his gun upwards and fired a shot

"EEP!" Koro-sensei said

"The Octopus!" they shouted

"That's right, oh and guess who's in trouble" he cackled before speeding off

"GET HIM!" Nagisa said as the guys charged rushing outside. Looking for the Octopus like teacher. Who was above them snickering gently flying over to where Irina was training the girls.

"I just heard some major gossip" Koro said

"What?" Irina asked annoyed

"It seems like the boys were talking about a girlfriend mixer" Koro-sensei

"WHAT!" the girls shouted as the octopus snickered.

"Yeah, everyone but Terasaka and Muramatsu picked new girlfriends"

"But why, am I not pretty enough?" Kurahashi said

"You're very pretty" Kataoka said

"But why would they?" Yada asked confused.

* * *

"THERE HE IS!" Maehara said as he saw their teacher sneak around the corner

"We got him now" Karma cheered as they sprinted around the corner, only to see the disapproving glares and teary eyes of their girlfriend

"Back" Maehara said

"Agreed" Isogai said before Kataoka grabbed his ear.

"So what's this I hear about you picking new girlfriends" Kataoka said "And more importantly which one of us did you pick?" she asked as two certain student tried to sneak away

"YOU TWO DON'T EVEN MOVE!" Meg roared freezing Nagisa and Karma. Nagisa looked guilty at his friend, to which Karma sent back a look

"Don't you dare" Karma said as Nagisa shrugged as the female class rep came up to them dragging Isogai by the ear

"Gotta go!" Nagisa said "Oh by the way it was Karma's idea" Nagisa said basically throwing Karma under the bus.

* * *

"That blue haired bastard!" Karma snarled before he felt his ear being pulled.

"Well?"

"It was a thought experiment" Karma said

"Yeah we wouldn't actually do it" Isogai said pleading

"Then why did Nagisa run off?" Kaede asked joining the group

"Why else?" Karma asked making the girls confused

"NOOOOOO!" a wailing shout was heard in the distance.

"What did he do this time?" everyone wondered

* * *

"Nagisa, now come on we can be reasonable can't we?" Koro-sensei said

"Maybe?" Nagisa smirked as he found another one of Koro-sensei's stashes.

"Just leave the candy, I'll give you anything you want, heck I'll even give you the third pairing file book" the teacher begged making Nagisa stopped

"How far along is it and where is it?" Nagisa asked

"I just completed it the other day" Koro-sensei said

"And the location?" Nagisa asked

"The tree where you hide your real Katana" Koro-sensei said

"Clever, hiding it where I wouldn't look" Nagisa said smiling "Okay sir, you're off the hook, for now" Nagisa said walking out of the room

"That was a close one" Koro-sensei said as he wiped his brow, "Hey chocolate caramels...didn't think I had any left"

* * *

"So it was just a what if Karma thought up?" Kaede asked

"Pretty much, and the whole thing wasn't suppose to get out; especially to you girls" Nagisa said holding Kaede's hand in his own.

"Good to hear it, so who did you pick?" Kaede asked

"Nuh huh" Nagisa said

"Why not?" Kaede asked

"It's a secret, you'll just have to figure it out, but come on I'll treat you to some ice cream" Nagisa said

"YAY!" she shoued jumping into the air

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here with the next chapter, how did this come about, well I saw a fanfic with the Isogai/Nakamura pairing and thought why not. Also I've hidden hints to the mystery that is Chapter 19 in here somewhere like I will for 17 and 18 so you can try and guess how Nagisa confesses to Kaede, but any guesses will not be confirm as right or denied as wrong just so you will not be spoiled for the plot, which I think is one of my best.**

 **Anyway I need some new ideas for the last two, I know my friend and collab partner animeandmangafangirl has given me a couple of ideas, but I want to hear what others wants to see for 17 and 18**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ow my head" Nagisa groaned as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" he asked looked around, not exactly seeing where he was. Standing up he felt a draft coming from somewhere. So he looked in that direction.

"Why is it so cold in here?" he asked moving around carefully until he found the door and opened it revealing he was in the gym of the main campus. Looking up Nagisa saw the stares of the male students from classes B and C, behind them were the girls.

'Why are they looking at me?' Nagisa mentally asked before looking down 'WHAT THE...KARMA!' he shouted, because for some reason he was dressed in what the class called his infiltration outfit, basically the dress he ore with the girl on the Okinawa trip when infiltrating the hotel Takaoda was in. Of course the pricks known as Nakamura and Karma kept it. They were **so** dead when Nagisa gets into some decent clothes and back up to the E-Campus. Both Nakamura and Karma were going to get it BIG time.

"Hey cutie what are you doing here?" a guy asked

"Yeah, you lost or something?" a second guy asked

"We could help you out" a third said

"Um" Nagisa said using a girl voice.

* * *

"Izumi?" Akahito asked

"Yes?" Izumi asked her boyfriend

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" he asked

"Yep" Izumi replied seeing Nagisa in a black top with pink spaghetti straps, very short sleeves a pink ribbon tied in a bow just under the left strap, black thigh highs, high heeled boots, a red choker and a red and black plaid skirt with pink highlights on the front.

"He's very cute" Izumi said

"And nervous. Should we help the guy out?" Akahito said as Izumi marched forward. "I'll take that a yes" he said sighing

* * *

Nagisa was looking very awkward, but in reality he was keeping back his killer intent, which usually meant somebody was going to get badly hurt in a second.

'Just keep cool, if they notice that I'm a guy then they'll be no end to rumours and I seriously don't need that again. Karma and Rio you two are seriously dead, I just hope you got your wills in order, because you're going to be in an accident!' Nagisa thought

"Hitomi, there you are" Izumi said hugging Nagisa before whispering 'Play along' to the blue haired boy "You really shouldn't walk off by yourself" Izumi said making Nagisa nod

"I'm sorry but I thought I could find him" Nagisa said

"Well don't worry me and Akahito will take you him" Izumi said "It's going to be alright"

"Hey what's going on?" Akahito asked walking over

"Hitomi here got lost looking for her older brother" Izumi said

"Good thing we found you, or rather you found us. No thinking what would happen if he found out you had gotten lost"

"Her older brother?" the first guy asked

"Yeah, you may have heard of him: Nagisa Shiota" Izumi said as most of the guys froze, the girls were amazed that such a cute girl could be the little sister of a E-Classer, but then again they heard that Nagisa was a samurai with unnatural amounts of luck.

"But she looks the same age as Shiota" guy #2 said

"I'm only young by a couple of hours" Nagisa said

"Oh they're twins" everyone realised.

"Now we better be off, otherwise no knows what Nagisa will do" Izumi said leading Nagisa away.

* * *

Once out of eyesight being in the forest Nagisa quickly went over to his hiding tree and pulled out some black clothing

"I'm guessing your uniform is at your classroom" Izumi said waiting behind a tree.

"Most likely" Nagisa said walking out wearing a kendogi uniform, consisting of a black kendo uwaga and pants styled hakama, he was tying a blue obi around his waist

"Why do you have a tree with stuff hiding in it?" Akahito asked

"Just stumbled upon one day" Nagisa said

"So what do you keep in there?"

"Extra clothing and swords" Nagisa said as he walked off.

"Seriously looks like a samurai now" Akahito said  
"Kotomi" Nagsia said suddenly

"Huh?" the two said

"The name of my twin sister is Kotome, not Hitomi" Nagisa said

"Oh okay" they said.

* * *

"Where's Nagisa" Kaede said as she sat in class worrying about her boyfriend being late

"You're right Nagisa is never late" Meg said

"This is serious" Koro-sensei said

"Well I just Hiromi and she said he left on time" Karasuma said

"Who knows" Nakamura said earning a glare from Kaede

"Maybe he's just talking with Izumi and Akahito" Karma said leaning back on his chair

"Possible" Kaede said worried

"Then again this is you we're talking about...here" Isogai said

"Where is he Karma?" Meg asked

"I don't know" Karma said

"What did you do Karma?" Koro-sensei asked

"SURPRISE YOU BASTARD!" a voice shouted as a training sword collided with Karma's head.

* * *

"Ow what the?" Karma asked getting up to see one extremely pissed off Nagisa

"Hey Nagisa you're looking well" Karma laughed

"New haircut?" Nakakmura nervously giggled

"Oh no, I'm just pissed off. How pissed off you ask; how pissed off enough that not even an arctic cold shower will chill me off." Nagisa shouted

"I told you it was a bad idea" Karma said backing up

"So, you think dressing like a girl and throwing me into the gym during the PE period of Class B and C would be funny huh?" Nagisa asked

"You did what?" Kaede asked

"Not cool man" Maehara said

"Can I get a picture?" Takebayashi said before the tip of Nagisa's sword was shoved up his nose. "Nevermind"

"RUN!" the two trouble makers said

"Get back here" Nagisa said

* * *

"So this is his class, huh not bad" a girl with long sky blue hair with teal streaks in it said as she popped a lollipop in her mouth, "Imagine the surprise he'll get when he sees me" she said as Karma and Nakamura came running out

"That was close, too close" Nakamura said

"Oh RIO KARMA!"

"Shit" the two said

"What's up with them?" the girl asked as Samurai ran out of the door.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of" he said before spotting the girl "Did you see two student come through here?" he asked

"Yeah that way" the girl said as Nagisa ran off only to freeze and backtrack

"Kotomi?" Nagisa asked seeing the girl, wearing blue jeans with a matching jacket, under her jacket she wore a black and silver t-shirt.

"Hey Bro, how are you" Kotomi said hugging him. "letting your hair down huh, nice look" Kotomi said

"It's because of those two, they made me dress as a girl and shoved me into the main campus gym with a bunch of guys.

"Let me guess, Izumi and Akahito got you out of there" Kotomi said

"Yeah pretty much" Nagisa said

* * *

"OH shit I'm seeing two of them" Karma said

"Don't be ridiculous" Rio said as she spotted the Shiota twins "Shit there is two Nagisas" Nakamura said as she spotted Kaede

"We better go and see who Nagisa #2 is" Karma said as they snuck out of their hidey hole. Only to be slammed on the head by Nagisa.

"Idiots" Nagisa said "Oh Kaede this is my twin Sister Kotomi" Nagisa said

"Hiya" Kotomi said

"And this is Kaede, my girlfriend" Nagisa said choosing at that time to show a Public display of affection by holding her hand and touching foreheads against one another.

"That is so sweet" Kotomi said before hugging Kaede "I approve, and so will dad" she said

"I live with mum, Kotomi lives with dad" Nagisa said

"How has mum been treating you?" Kotomi asked

"Good" Nagisa said hugging his younger twin

"So you're his identical twin sister right?" Kaede asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

* * *

When Karma and Rio got back into class they saw Nagisa at his desk with his usual look

"Hey man no hard feelings" Karma said

"Sure no hard feelings" Nagisa said

"Absolutely no hard feelings" A second Nagisa said, only this one was dressed up in Nagisa's infiltration outfit, with his pigtails in his hair tied up in ribbons

"Two Nagisa?" the class asked as Nakamura fainted. Suddenly the Nagisa in the dress took out the pigtails and curtsied

"Nice to meet you I'm Kotomi Shiota, Nagisa's young twin sister"

"Wait WHAT!" they all said

"We're doomed" Sugino said

* * *

 **Hey guys another chapter for you and this time we get to meet Kotomi Shiota, now I've had the idea of Kotomi while thinking of another storyline, only Kotomi was going to be introduced by basically tricking everyone into think Nagisa was suddenly a girl, until Nagisa walked in and smack his sister with a book, she was also used in another concept where Nagisa, Kotomi and two more OCs were going to be Class E's representatives in a Battle of the Bands under the name Terrapulse. That one I may or may not do in the future.**

 **So look forward to the next chapter where I may give a big hint as too what happens in Nineteen, which may be posted very closely to 18.**

 **Until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

"Man where are our girlfriends?" Yoshida said looking at the guys with their girlfriends

"Because there is an uneven number of girls, which sadly we weren't chosen. You're probably upset your childhood friend hooked up with Takuya?" Itona said

"Shut up, at least I don't flirt with cartoon chicks" Yohsida said

"Shut up" Takebayashi said hearing them.

"You could take a chance and ask out Kotomi" Itona said

"NO WAY!" Yoshida and Takebayashi said

"Want to watch a movie, I hear the latest Romantic comedy is good" Itona said

"No thanks" Yoshida said

"We could always go to a maid cafe" Takebayashi said

"Do they serve food better than Muramatsu's ramen?" Itona asked

"Oh yeah" Takebayashi said

* * *

The bachelor trio went to a little went to a cafe on the other side of town which where maids served them.

"Welcome back Master Kotaro" a maid said winking at him

"Hey Tomoyo, what are today's specials?" Takebayashi said

"We have a splendid cherry and cinnamon pie, some tasty chicken wings with a special American marinade. And of course our famous Strawberry blast cake" Tomoyo said

"Do you have ramen?" Itona asked

"Yes we have several kinds, we have seafood, beef, chicken, lamb, wild game and vegetarian ramen. So which one would you like"

"Chicken please" Itona said

"Beef for me thanks" Yoshida said

"I'll try the seafood Ramen thanks" Takebayashi said

"Nice place" Yoshida said

"Yeah it is" Takebayashi said

"So what do we do after here?" Itona asked as Yoshida got a text

"I suggest we head to my dad's shop and check on Kas before going and getting a couple of DVDs to watch. and no we are not getting any of that cartoon shit you like" Yoshida said

"I'm not Nagisa" Takebayashi

"You're right according to Ritsu your anime collection is worse than Nagisa's, at least he has an excuse to watch the kind with heavy fanservice, yet you watch the same kind of anime as Koro-sensei and Okajima" Itona said

* * *

A hour later the guys walked over to Yoshida's bike shop where they heard a voice very crudely cursing as the sounds of metal hitting metal were heard

"You stupid *CLANG* son of a bitch, you will be fixed whether you like it or not" teh voice said

"Yo Kas you okay?" Yoshida said

"What do you think?" a girl said walking out wearing work overalls with pink reddish pink hair, with golden brown eyes and smears of grease on her face.

"What's wrong?" Yoshida said

"It seems the shifter is stuck" Kas said

"I'll check it" Yoshida said getting under the bike.

"So who are these two?" Kas asked

"Oh Takebayashi, Itona meet Kas, her real name being Kasumi" Yosida said

"Hello" The boys said

"Hey" Ksaumi said

"Kas, can you pass the wrenches" Yoshisa said

"Sure" Kas said handing them over to Yoshida, who quickly removed the shifter and pasted it to Kas

"Thanks" Kas said smiled as Yoshida left with the other.

* * *

When they reached the house they set up the Blu-ray player to watch some samurai movies

"Why didn't you ask them out?" Itona asked

"Who?" the other said

"Tomoyo and Kasumi" Itona said

"Why?" Yoshida

"They're the only girls besides our class you deeply interact with" Itona replied

"And like you interact with any girls" Yoshida said

"Ami Mizuno" Itona said

"Isn't that like Sailor Mercury?" Takebayashi asked

"Yeah it is, but like Sailor Mercury would be at our school" Takebayashi said

"Want to wager it?" Yoshida said

"Class does not make bets" Takebayashi said

"Only when Nagisa is around, otherwise gambling is open game"

"Alright now the stakes, if Ami does go to our school we'll ask Kasumi and Tomoyo out, if she doesn't well. I guess you'll find out how Nagisa feels when he is forced to crossdress" Yoshida said

"Deal" Itona said as the bachelor trio settled in for the rest of the movie.

* * *

The next day the trio were walking through the school.

"I hope you like the pretty, pretty dress we picked out for you" Yoshida said

"I hope you like your double date" Itona said as his amber eyes peered around until he felt a taping on his back, turning around he smiled seeing a girl with short blue hair, dazzling blue eyes and an amazing smile. Itona suddenly felt goofy and calm at the same time

"Hey Itona" the girl said

"Hey Ami" Itona said

"Wait she's Ami?" Yoshida said

"What the...she really is Sailor Merc-" Takebayashi said

"Not here" Ami said pushing them around the corner. Looking around seeing once the coast was clear Ami

"How did you find out only Itona and Fuwa know"

"Takebayashi here is an otaku" Yoshida said

"Oh, then yes I am Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury" Ami said "I'm surprised you only just found me, after all that Deadpool character nearly got to Class-E if I didn't stop him" Ami sighed

"I thought that was a dream" Yoshida said

"It was, or was it?" Ami asked seeing their shocked facing before laughing out loud. "Seriously he doesn't I'm just pulling your leg. Nagisa told me"

"Wait Nagisa knows too?" Takebayashi asked

"Duh, he and Fuwa discovered me at the same time. I was actually hoping to study his luck" Ami said

"Lucky son of a bitch" Yoshida said

"So are we still on for tonight?" Ami asked

"Sure, see you later" Itona said as Ami kissed him on the cheek

"Bullshit" the other two said

* * *

"So who's going first?" Fuwa asked as they the bachelor duo sat at their desks

"Ami" they both said

"No shit, Ami is friends with me and Nagisa" Fuwa said

"So who's asking first?" Nagisa asked walking up

"ROCK, PAPER SCISSORS!" they shouted with Yoshida winning

"Why me?" Takaebayashi said

"Who knows" Yoshida smirked.

"You will not be saying anything" Takebayashi said

"Scout's honour" the bike mechanic smirked. "But how did Itona get Ami as a girlfriend?"

"Secret" Fuwa and Nagisa said

"Oh man" Yoshida said.

* * *

"I can't do this" Takebayashi said about to run away, only to be grabbed by Yoshida and Nagisa.

"You are going to go in there and asking out the nice girl in the pink maid uniform" Yoshida said

"And she will say yes" Nagisa said

"NO! I PREFER MY GIRLS WITH 2 DIMENSIONS!"

"It's either that or we make you" Yoshida said

"TRY IT! I WILL HAVE MY DEAR RITSU!" Takebayashi shouted

"Have it your way" Nagisa said pulling out a pack of cards. "Pick a card and if it's a spade then you don't have to do it"

"Alright" Takebayashi said drawing a card before giving it to Nagisa. Who just smirked "Shit" Takabayashi said seeing the card he picked was the Queen of Hearts. Sighing he walked in to the cafe and saw Tomoyo.

"Welcome back Master" she said

"Hey Tomoyo" Takebayashi said

"How are you today?" she asked

"I'm good, but I was wondering if you were...wouldliketogoonadatewithme" he said rapidly

"Okay, I'll see you at 8 on Friday" Tomoyo said kissing his cheek.

"Did she just understand me?" Takebayashi asked.

* * *

"My turn then" Yoshida said as the small group looked on as Yoshida walked over to his dad's bike shop

"Hey Yoshida, that you man?" Kas asked

"Yeah it's me" Yoshida said

"Can you hand me the wrench?" she replied

"Sure, so can I ask you something" Yoshida said

"If you say why I am not in the kitchen I will find the biggest spanner we have here and shove it up you ass" Kas said

"I was actually going ask if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

"What like a dinner date?" Kas asked sliding out from underneath the bike she was working on

"Yeah" Yoshida said

"Okay, how does Friday at 8 sound?"

"Perfect" Yoshida said walking to the locker room to get changed.

* * *

"So we have no more bachelors in Class-E" Nagisa said

"yeah" Fuwa said

"So what do you think is going to happen we they find the third pairing file has them in it?" Kaede asked

"It doesn't" Nagisa said

"How do you know that?" Fuwa asked

"Because I have it, hidden somewhere" Nagisa said

"Where?" the girls asked

"You're not going to find it" Nagisa said before seeing a white sheet.

'Shiro, you bastard I know you're in hiding' Nagisa said thinking of flames, steel and water "And when I do, I'm going to kill you"

"Kill who?" Fuwa asked

"An old pest" Nagisa declared walking off.

* * *

 **G'day mates and that was chapter 18, thnks to animemagnafangirl for her idea of a movie night, sorry if it was small and Maski1 for the idea of focusing on someone that hasn't had a lot of focus, so why not the bachelors of Class-E and hwo they gained girlfriend, and yes Sailor Mercury's name shows up in the top 50 students in chapter 123 page 5. So that is how she shows up here.**

 **Now tomorrow -=CALLING ALL NAGIKAE SHIPPERS!=- tomorrow is the chapter that reveals how they hooked up, also in the author notes I'll tell you the hidden clues in 16,17,18. But to those who guessed you won't have to wait long to find out if you're right or wrong.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

Nagisa was sitting down by the lake near Class-E looking into the sunlit ripples of it while he was thinking back on something. He sighed before looking around the area seeing that it was growing back after that day. He growled slightly as his fist tightened

"Next time I see that white wearing son of a bitch, I don't care if it's against the laws set out for us. I will kill him for what he did to her" He growled. "And no matter what I will never forgive you Kanagisawa! You are on my hit list" he growled out

* * *

 **Five months ago.**

Nagisa was down by the lake wielding his bokken training in his family's style of swordmanship. Inhaling and exhaling with each swings. He was feeling serene when he heard the snapping of a twig underfoot, acting on instinct he turned to the intruder to see his crush Kaede jerk back as the wooden sword was nearly touching her nose.

"Hey" Kaede gulped as she snapped Nagisa out of his swordsman form

"Kaede!" he said shocked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am" she said calming down "So why are you down here?"

"Practicing my kenjutsu" Nagisa said grabbing a towel

"Kenjutsu?" she asked confused

"Sword techniques" Koro-sensei said showing up

"Hey Sensei" Nagisa said "Enjoying some down time?"

"Of course, since Karasuma is out at a meeting and cancelled PE you guys deserve to have some downtime" Koro-sensei said

"Yeah" Kaede said before something made her go crazy by grabbing her head

"KAEDE!" the two guys shouted

"Wakey Wakey" a voice echoed out making the guys go on the alert

"Shiro!" Koro-sensei snarled.

* * *

There standing in his white robes and face mask holding a weird device was Shiro, the bastard who manipulated Itona and tried to kill Class E several times now.

"What are you doing here?" Koro-sensei asked

"And what did you do to Kaede?" Nagisa shouted

"Kaede, who's that...oh you mean Akari" Shiro said

"What?" Koro-sensei and Nagisa said

"Yes, my primary pet project, the in hiding while Itona was in the spotlight. You remember Aguri, my sweet fiancé" Shiro said

"The fiancé you terrorised and abused, what about her?" Koro-sensei asked darkily

"Akari, or Kaede as you call her is her younger sister" Shiro said

"What?" Nagisa said as Shiro pressed another button.

"What's that?" Koro-sensei asked

"A simple pulse device that sends a post hypnotic suggestion to those exposed. And the only here at has been exposed is Akari" Shiro said as Kaede stood up

"Kaede?" Nagisa asked as two tentacles sprouted out of her neck

"Are those?" Nagisa asked panicking

"Kanagisawa, what did you do?" Koro-sensei asked colour shifting to black.

"Turned her into my ultimate weapon, now Akari. Kill Koro-sense!" he ordered

"KAEDE NO!" Nagisa shouted as he watched his crush attack his teacher.

* * *

Koro-sensei had to duck and weave around as Kaede's tentacles which whipped out at the same that Koro-sensei could go.

"Stop this Kaede!" Nagisa shouted out

"She can't hear you. She can only hear me and my device" Shiro said evilly. "and once I've done with Koro-sensei I will make her turn on you

"ME! Why me?" Nagisa asked afraid.

"You are a member of the Shiota Clan and the grandson of Hayabusa Shiota, an accomplished swordsman who uses your family's ancient swordsman style. Something I've been on the end of a couple of times. Not only that but your assassin potential is greater than that of the two Gods of Death"

"Wait there was a second God of Death" Nagisa said surprised

"Actually Nagisa, the second one was the son of a bitch you all faced" Koro-sensei said

"Then who is first God of Death?" Nagisa asked

"I am" Koro-sensei said "I was Ryushi Korogane, the original God of Death or Reaper depending on which country I'm in" he added

"Well, well Ryushi to think you would be the one to die by the hands of the younger sister of the woman you loved" Shiro said

"I will not" Koro-sensei said

"Oh really?" Shiro asked "Not even when they alit?"

"What?" Koro-sensei asked as Kaede's tentacle become alight with green flames.

"Kaede" Nagisa said carefully stepping forward "here goes nothing" Nagisa said running towards Kaede

"NAGISA!" Koro-sensei shouted

* * *

Nagisa leapt at Kaede and threw them both into the lake.

"NAGISA! AKARI!" Koro-sensei said

"Pretty, oh well. Hopefully the boy with drown" Shiro said "That means I know have the pleasure of killing you myself"

"Up yours dick" Koro-sensei said snarling.

"First move is all yours" Shiro said as he pressed the button "But know that your student is already dead"

"NO!" Koro-sensei said trying to grab the device, only to miss by Shiro's constant dodging

* * *

In the water Nagisa was biding his time, since Kaede's tentacles were out and the incendiary move burnt the mucus off the tentacles he knew that they would start swelling up. He also knew he had his knife on him, and the density of the water would make it harder for that sound Shiro's device made to reach Kaede. Swimming over to her as she sunk he quickly wrapped the tentacles around his hand before giving Kaede some air. Quickly he shoved the knife blade between the tentacles and her neck.

'Here goes nothing' he thought as he pulled on the knife dislodging the tentacles; which he rather quickly discarded before grabbing Kaede under her arms and swam upwards as the slug like tentacles now resided on the bottom of the lake. Which he will get later and destroy them. Once he surfaced both of the teens started to hack and cough.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently

"Nagisa" Kaede whimpered as she fell unconscious.

"Rest now my beloved. I have something else to do" Nagisa said carrying her a bit away from where the lake was. Luckily Shiro was driven away from it by Koro-sensei. Removing his wet vest and shirt he leant Kaede up against a tree with a hidden compartment in it. Nagisa reached inside when the sound of a stray bullet made him flinch.

"He nearly got me" Nagisa said as he noticed Shiro pointing a gun in his general direction before he was punched by Koro-sensei. Moving quickly he grabbed a dry shirt, a protective vest and something special. Again Shire tried to shoot at him

"Where did he learn to shoot, Stormtrooper Academy of fine Marksmanship!" Nagisa said "I have got to stop watching Star Wars"

* * *

"Oh well that's two down" Shiro said as a tentacle lashed out and got him in the mouth.

"SHUT IT!" the teacher said angrily as Shiro lifted his mask up and spat out blood. "Oh dear I got you're bedsheets dirty" the teacher taunted as Shiro saw the red on his white robes.

"You'll pay for that" Shiro said as he fired a couple more rounds off.

"You know Shiro, I'm getting real sick of you" Nagisa said walking out zipping up his vest. Standing there Nagisa looked like a samurai or ronin warrior. But something in his eyes said something else, Nagisa was not a student, Samurai or Assassin; today Nagisa was a hunter and his prey was Shiro.

"It seems like I missed" Shiro said like it was a joke.

"Yeah, you did. Strike one!" Nagisa said running forward. "RISING PHOENIX!" Nagisa said as he pulled out a real katana with the blade glinting in the sunlight as he did and upwards slash, which nicked Shiro's robe, before Nagisa went into a downwards spiral.

"Impressive swordsmanship" Shiro said "But you can't stop me"

"Want to bet?" Nagisa asked stepping forward with a stabbing motion which cut the cloth Shiro was wearing once more.

"You seem to be having fun, but I have to put an end to that" Shiro said as he pulled his gun out. "Goodbye Nagisa Shiota" he said as something hit his gun causing it to shift "What?"

* * *

"Bullseye" Hayami said as she and Chiba had snipers aimed at him.

"Alright guys FULL BARRAGE!" Isogai said showing up with everyone else carrying their modified assault rifles, opening fire on Shiro with bb ammuntions.

"What a pitiful attempt to drive me off" Shiro laughed

"Oh yeah, what about this?" Terasaka said as he and his mates had been given Ritsu's special heavy artillery guns "Not so smug now are you?" Terasaka smirked

"That might actually" Shiro started before he was bombarded by several thousand rounds of special ammuntion "Sting" he said as he ran away

"That's right RUN!" Nagisa shouted as he pulled out his handgun and opened fire "Run you bastard!"

"I will have your sensei, and then I will use you all in my experiments" Shiro threatened

"Don't count on it" Chiba said firing off a couple of rounds below the belt.

"Oh yeah, you do realise you come at us, we'll hit you hard, the longer you pester us, the harder we'll hit you. Until you stop." Nagisa said

* * *

Once Shiro was driven off Nagisa went back to Kaede, who seemed asleep

"Kaede?" he asked as she didn't move "Akari?" he asked gently

"I haven't heard that name for a while" she said "Thank you" she said

"No problem, now I'll get you to the hospital room" Nagisa said picking her up in a bridal carry.

"But first" she said as she leant into him with her eyes closed and softly placed her lips to his, making him close his eyes as well. Looking at each other softly smiling they didn't expect what happened next

"I love you" they both said at the same time before going in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Present time/flashback end-Nagisa's POV**

After that day, Karasuma, Koro-sensei, Kaede and I swore not to tell the others about what happened that day. The day I saved a life and got a girlfriend. Not only that I realised something about myself. I'm a master swordsman, a lucky bastard as the others would call me, a hero. But most importantly, I am Nagisa Shiota the blue haired girly looking lucky samurai of Class-E. Also if I do continue on being an assassin I could be the third Reaper/God of Death. But I've decided on something a little different; after all this isn't your normal high school life I'm living, Oh no. I'm in the Class of no hope with a weird octopus for a teacher who I have to kill; a madman after me and my friend and horrible past, however that won't stop me from a bright future.

"Nagisa" Kaede cried out looking for him.

Especially if I have my friends and future wife by my side I think I'm good.

There you are, come on class is about to start again" she laughed

"Okay" he said standing up

"What were you thinking about?" she asked

"The past, the present, the future" Nagisa said "You know fun things"

"I'm sure" Kaede said holding his hand walking off.

* * *

Unknown to them a figure stood behind a tree. Aguri just smiled

"Treat her like the princess she deserves to be Nagisa, for you are her prince charming" Aguri said disappeared.

"Did you hear something?" Kaede asked

"Probably Yukimura-sensei, she somehow comes down here from time to time, mainly when it either me or Koro-sensei" Nagisa said

"Oh I see, I just I could see her once more" Kaede said

"You will Akari, count on it" Aguri's voice said hidden in the wind.

* * *

 **TA-DA and that is how Nagisa and Kaede hooked up in the Files series. Not what you were expecting were ya, huh, huh.**

 **Now onto the clues:**

 **in the beach chapter Nagisa said Kaede's real name and that Shiro was manipulating her, in 15 we have the clue that Nagisa somehow saved her life and it involved water: The tentacles being removed in the water. In 16 Sugino said that Nagisa, Koro-sensei and Kaede were in danger by the lake, only to be saved by them, that was the scene Class-E showed up in 17 we were introduced to Nagisa's hiding tree where he keeps extra clothing and sword, including his real Katana, another clue I was going to put in there was Kotomi giving Nagisa his actual Katana and in 18 we had the clues of: flames water and steel also the pest being Shiro.** **So what did you guys think, was it anything like what you were guessing, expecting or thinking? Did I stump you on it.**

 **So until the next time which will be the last chapter I'll catch you on the flipside, see yah**


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning everyone, it's a bright and sunny day for the kids to go back to school, but I have to pity the teachers. Now there will be a late shower of rain in the afternoon to cool the tired kids off and hopefully refresh them, but the general outlook for the week is sunny with high twenties to low thirties in temperatures. But for now this is Kaede Shiota signing off" Kaede said finishing her weather report.

"Damnit I'm going to be late" Nagisa said as he scuttled around the kitchen grabbing his coat and suitcase. "This is embarrassing" he said as he left the house he and his wife Kaede was living in when his stomach growled.

"Another bakery run. Kaede's not going to like this." Nagisa said

 _It's been about ten years since our tenure as Class-E students. And most of us have been doing really well. Kaede ended up following her dreams and became the morning TV weather girl. She's fairly popular; even after she told the others her real name during high school. Thank goodness for Korette-Sensei allowing us to be in the same high school. Suck it Director Asano-BIG TIME. In fact every month or so we meet up back there and have a big old picnic and all that._

* * *

"And in local sports new the local Baseball team has been lead to victory by their newly appointed team captain Tomohito Sugino" The car radio blared to life.

"Awesome work Tomo" Nagisa said adjusting his glasses. After that announcement he tuned it out.

 _Sugino managed to get into the national minor Baseball league and was doing fairly well. He had the highest percentages in pitching and home runs. People have been calling him the Sniper of the pitching mount. That was a chuckle worthy joke to us in Class-E. Also in our final year of High school he managed to ask Kanzaki to marry him. It was a lovely ceremony, Of course Kanzaki's parents didn't approve...surprise, surprise. But we all did so there! As for Kanzaki well. That's a whole different story_

* * *

"What do we have?" Takebayashi said walking into the ER, a young girl was brought in with a deep abdominal wound. He looked at the chart before checking her responses

"A Adolescent female brought in with a wound to the stomach. Evidence of a large calibre bullet created the wound. she also has a perforated lung for a cracked thoracic rib on the right side. She need emergency surgery" a nurse said

"Okay, miss" Takebayashi said

"Sakura Yukimizu"

"Miss Yukimizu, I'm Doctor Takebayashi and this is Nurse Sugino, you've been badly injured and we need to get you into surgery. If we don't you'll die" Takebayashi said making the girl panic.

"Don't worry you're in good hands" Yukiko said holding the girls hand and giving her a motherly smiled.

"OR Prepped DOC!" a voice shouted out

"Right, come let's move!" Takebayashi said

 _Yukiko Sugino nee Kanzaki ended up becoming a nurse at the local hospital. Most of her patients love her and say that they feel calm when she smiled at them, from people in shock to crying children. As soon as Yukiko smiles they smile too. And the doctor she works with closely: Doctor Kotaro Takebayashi! He was at a time a military doctor but stepped down and became a civilian doctor. He's complaint was that there wasn't enough Anime and Manga out there, but the truth was he was overwhelmed by all the death he couldn't stop. He's been back in Japan for about three years now and on his first day back he ran into Yukiko, who started her first shift._

* * *

Okay, now for this scene the perp is running down the street, towards you guys and he pauses for a moment; that gives you enough time to tackle him" Mimura said setting up the shot for his police drama. "Got it sir" the actress playing Ruby said

"Ready to go?" Mimura asked getting a thumbs up.

"Here we go" Yuzuki said draping herself over Mimura's shoulders.

 _After school Fuwa and Mimura hit it big in the entertainment business. Mimura being a TV show producer and Fuwa being both a mangaka and editor. In fact Mimura's first big project was an adaptation of Fuwa's first Manga Southern Dusk It was quite popular series about an Australian police officer named Ruby Dusk coming over to Japan and join the national police force. Ruby's partner was call Takeru Korogane. The shoot he was working on was the fifth episode of the fourth season. But what a lot of people don't know is that in the second year of High school Fuwa and Mimura got married in Australia. That was fun, well for them it was. The class had to keep the teachers and parents from guessing where the pair were._

* * *

"No I don't want that there, you were suppose to sell those and then buy back the competing shares" Toka said as she sighed. She was training a new accountant for Mitakihara city, but the girl was a little clumsy with finances. She wonder if she could send her back and get that daughter of the Kaname woman, was her name Midori?. Suddenly she was brought out of her stupor by a paper bag being placed on her desk.

"Huh?" she asked looking up to see Kimura in a black suit with a white shirt and Koro-sensei smiley tie.

"You forgot lunch again, so I figured I would bring it do you" Justice said

"But isn't it your day off?" Toka asked

"Yeah, but some detective from Yasogami-Inaba came in, apparently an escaped convict was heading here so she chased him here" Kimura said

"Oh okay, so see you again tonight?" Toka asked getting a kiss as an answer

 _Toka went into the financial sector namely accountancy. She's pretty popular and a lot of different companies send their rookies to her for training. Of course she gets really stressed with the rookies, so she usually has a glass of wine or something waiting for at home. And also at home is her darling husband Detective Justice 'Masayoshi' Kimura. He usually works around the Vice and Homicide divisions. But he will always be home in time to cook a meal for Toka, even though he burns it a quarter of the time._

* * *

"Late again Nagisa?" funny voice said as Nagisa walked into a small bakery

"Hey Sumire, how are you two doing?" Nagisa asked

"We're good, Takuya's just in the back making today's ramen noodles

"WHAT UP NAGS!" Takuya said

"Running late" Nagisa said

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WATCH KAEDE ON TV!" the ramen chef cried out

"Bite me" Nagisa said as he waited for his regular order that he gets when he was late.

 _Sumire and Takuya started a small ramen house and bakery together. They also managed to get married of course, it was actually a couple of weeks after Yukiko married Tomohito. The bakery is fairly popular with teenagers coming in and out to grab lunch and snacks for school. The ramen house was also popular with business men who needed a quick meal and for those who are too tired to prepare dinner. Luckily Taukya's cooking improved greatly thanks to Sumire that is._

* * *

"So Karma are you ready for the trip?" Manami asked as she walked Karma through the airport

"Yes I am honey" Karma smiled

"I could hardly imagine you going to the G20 summit" Manami said "I'm sure they would be so proud of you Karma"

"I know, I just wish they could have seen me" Karma said hugging his wife goodbye

"Have a good time with the Prime Minister and Ambassador Suguya" Manami said smiling

"I'll see you in a week or so, hopefully with one of those host country shirts" Karma said as he walked away

 _Karma was dealt a large blow while in high school when a terrorist attack in India calmed the lives of his parents. It made him mellow out a lot. But he was nearly gone a couple of time was it not for one girl. Manami managed to drag his ass out of the depression, Well long story short Manami became Karma's wife and a chemist. Karma went on to be a bureaucrat along Terasaka and Rio. Heck he's been one of the best politicians we've had lately._

* * *

"I know, I know. Yes I'll drop her off at daycare before going to the studio. No I won't forget to pick her up, Oh come on how many time hyas that been? I thought it was at least twice, No I am not that forgetful. What do you take me for?" Sosuke asked over the phone

"An artist who only focuses on his canvas when his working" Rio said smiling "But don't worry, we still love you"  
"Geez thanks you sweetheart" Sosuke said

"You're welcome honey, and when I get back I'll show you how much I love you"  
"Please Rio not in front of Senator Akabane" Sosuke said as he put his daughter in her car seat.

 _Sosuke ended up going to one of the best art university in Japan managing to graduate with full honours, after which he married Rio Nakamura, a rising Ambassador for Japan, their young daughter was the flower girl. Oh yeah Rio had her daughter Mio Nakamura during her first year of university. After which Rio had to go part time and ask for help with raising their daughter, but when asked she doesn't regret the decision to be a mother first and student._

* * *

"So how was work last night?" Meg asked stretching as she lounged about. Yuma just hung up his coat and walked over to Meg and kissed her

"Things have been hectic what with the new school term and G20 summit we've been having a hard time just coping with orders. But we're managing it. How are you did everything go okay?" Yuma asked

"Fine, he's doing well. Only another couple of weeks.

"I can't wait to be a dad" Yuma said rubbing Meg's swollen belly.

"We would be the fourth couple with a child" she said placing her hand over Isogai's lovingly as the two just relaxed

 _Isogai started to work for a business firm that handle wealth management, meaning he's an investment consultant with most of his clients being politicians, military personal and educational instructors and teachers. Meg originally worked as a swimming instructor at the local pool, that was she fell pregnant with their first child, making them the fourth couple behind Rio and Sosuke, Rink and Ryunosuke and Kaede and me. We actually used some of the reward money we stashed from ending the threat of Koro-sensei to help the pair pay for their wedding. I think nothing could top how happy Yuma looked that day...well until he holds his son._

* * *

"I'm telling you this isn't going to work man" Taisei said looking at the bike he and Itona was working on.

"And I'm telling you the new electric engine I've developed will help" Itona said

"I don't know" Taisei said looking over the new E-Bike. It was designed by Horibe Electronics with input from Taisei. "Shouldn't we test it first?"

"Its safe, I did a trial run before" Itona said

"While it was in the bike?" Taisei asked

"Maybe" Itona bluffed.

 _Taisei had taken over his dad's bake shop for a few years while he went to Hawaii, but after that Taisei had started to race bikes in local competition; but enough he was racing in the Superbike championship. In his last race he had really badly burnt the engine out; so he had turned to Itona to help him develop a new electric bike engine, thanks to Itona who took his family's company back from the bank and has had great successes with new technology. They both married their girlfriends in a double wedding._

* * *

"See you later" Rinka said as Ryunosuke left the house but not before he kissed Rinka and his daughter Kimi before getting in his car and driving off. Shortly he reached the place of his employement and saw his boss out the front: Col. Tadomi Karasuma.

"Major Ryunosuke Chiba reporting for duty sir!" Ryunosuke said saluting his old PE teacher smiling

"Welcome back Ryu, good break?" Karasuma asked

"Yes sir, Rinka and Kimi are doing well sir!" Chiba said

"Go, now we may have a lead on a potential terrorist threat. Come on we better get them" Karasuma said

"Yes sir" Ryounosuke said.

 _Ryunosuke became a Sniper for Japan's special forces under Karasuma. He was quickly renowned for being a better shot than the assassin Red Eye, who had partnered up with Ryunosuke for awhile. Rinka became a stay at home mother with their eleven year old daughter Kimi Chiba, Rinka's plans were originally to join up with Ryunosuke to watch each other's back but that idea was quickly vetoed with she announced she was pregnant. But luckily Irina keeps an eye on them when Chiba is deployed over seas._

* * *

Hinano was kneeling down with a tape measure in her hand.

"That horn seems to be growing quite well don't you think?" she asked standing up

"Yes it is Dr Okajima" her aide said "It will be a shame when you return home to Japan miss"

"I know Kwame, I'm going to miss it here" Hinano said "And so will Taiga" she added watching her husband photograph a big cat up a tree.

"He is certainly an amusing one" Kwame said as Taiga joined them.

"Get any good shots?" Hinano asked

"A few." he said smiled before the roar of engines were heard

"Bloody poachers" Kwame said as Hinano grabbed a double barrelled shotgun

"Man that is so hot" Taiga said snapping a picture as a couple of poachers came up to them.

"You know I may be a girl, but I know how to fight seven different ways, and each way ends up being the same. Me standing and walking away while they're on their asses covered in dirt, blood and shit" Hinano said as she fired at one of the jeeps.

 _After Hinano got her PhD in Zoology she quickly headed over to Africa to study the animals over there, Taiga had joined her hearing about the beautiful scenery and wildlife. He had studied Photography at the same arts university as Suguya. While in Africa the couple stayed at an animal rescue centre where Hinano met her current aide Kwame. It was also here she became a badass by taking on rogue poachers._

* * *

"Man what a day" Hinata said flopping onto the couch

"What you coaching young kids in gymnastics is that tiring?" Hiroto said

"Hey you tried actually doing some physical work, Mr. Author!" Hinata said

"That hurts my dear. You know I have a bad bout of writer's block" Hiroto said snuggling up to her

"Yeah, yeah" Hinata smiled.

 _Hinata and Hiroto stayed together since that day at the pool and ended up marrying each other. After that Hinata tried out for the olympics and managed to get in, winning a silver medal at the event only to suffer a bad accident breaking her arm badly, but she was still involve with Gymnastic team by training the next generation. While Hiroto had become an author using events in his life to spin fantastic tales of assassination and espionage. He also helps out with the English program at Kunugigaoka High, something our new director is thankful for._

* * *

"Let me see this goes here and this one goes all the way over there...dang it, guess I'll have to reach over there" Kirara said as he reached over to a bookshelf while on a tall ladder. Which started to tip over freaking her out

"Gotcha" a rough voice said

"Oh thank you Ryoma" Kiara said

"What are you doing up there any way?" Ryoma asked as she walked down the ladder back to solid ground

"I was merely putting books away" Kirara said huffy

"Then why was the ladder in the air huh?" he asked helping her pick up dropped books.

"I thought I could reach is all" she replied

"Dummy, now try it again, only this time I'll hold the ladder.

* * *

 _After they left Class-E Kirara and Ryoma are the only couple left unmarried, leaving us to wonder if they ever will. Kirara achieved her dream job of being a Librarian in a big Library; the library of Tokyo U to be exact, and Ryoma became a city official, one that usually buts heads with Karma about certain things. But they are usually the first ones to help each othger out in a crisis. Just lately they have been rumours of a scandal involving the prime minister; one which Ryoma isn't doing anything to stop._

* * *

"Okay, okay I know I'm late. So You'll be staying behind a minute to catch up" Nagisa said walking into a room

"No prob Shiota-sensei, we've been doing free study period now" The class rep said "Now then STAND

"Thank you Sakura" Nagisa said adjusting his oval framed glassed and crescent moon tie before all the students stood up

"BOW"

"Good morning Shiota Sensei" the class said

"And be seated. Alright today we'll leaving off where we were in Algebra yesterday Ishida, Souma, Emiya, don't groan boys. After that will be English poetry. And topping off the pre-lunchtime lesions is PE" Nagisa said "Any questions?" he looked around to see no hands raise

"Good now the-" he started before a knock sounded on the door "Come in" he said as the door opened to reveal Kotomi with a double baby capsule

"Hey bro, hate to do this to you, but I'm needed for a gig and Kaede wasn't at home yet" Kotomi said

"Oh no problem, Ijust set them down on my desk" Nagisa said as Kotomi placed the baby capsule down on his desk. Revealing tow five month old twins.

"I'll see you later teach" Kotomi said

"Don't rock their socks off to hard" Nagisa said as the girl were going gaga over the babies, while most of the guys smiled only Tao Ishida, Aritsu Souma and Koushiro Emiya groaned. Suddenly one of them started to whimper "Hang on sweetie" Nagisa said picking up one of the twins holdingh her while he taught maths

 _And lastly there's me Nagisa Shiota. I married Kaede and had two beautiful daughters with her Midori and Aoi Shiota. After my dilemma about what profession I would choose. Koro-sensei made it clear once I left Kunugigaoka Junior High school. A teacher, so here I am being a teacher while holding one of my daughter teaching maths to my class. Oh by the way did I tell you my class is Kunugigaoka Junior High Class 3-E, probably not, now the biggest question what happened to the octopus with the Emoticon for a head. The thing is_

* * *

"Mr Shota?" a voice asked

"Oh Director good morning, how are you?" Nagisa asked as a handsome looking man walked into Class-E making the students gulp.

"Relax I'm not like the last director of the school" the Director said

"Come on Koro-sensei" Nagisa said

"I haven't heard that in a while" a human Koro-sensei said

"So what bring you up here?" Nagisa asked

"Oh nothing it's just that Asano-sensei has been ramping up his class' studies to make sure Class-A stays on top" Koro-sensei said

"I get it sir. While I have Midori and Aoi here I won't be able to get much done I'm afraid"

"I see" Koro-sensei said taking a piece of chalk. "So where are you up to?" he asked

 _Koro-sensei or as he is once and now known as Ryushi Korogane is the new director of this little school. We managed to turn him back to normal with the help of Aguri Yukimura, who turned out wasn't dead but in a near death coma and the Anti-matter gave her limited projection ability she used to watch over us and guide some of us, namely Koro-sensei. When we found out Shiro was hiding her away somewhere. we lead a major attack to rescue her. Now she is married to Korogane and helps teach science at the school. Also on the day we rescue Aguri, I kept my promise and shoved my katana right through Shiro's black heart slicing it in two. The only time I killed someone. But now we all live peaceful lives with family and friends. Thus there ends the tales of Class-E and their lives of hardships, love and friendships. But why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

* * *

 _ **Ten years ago**_

"OVer here" Fuwa said

"What is it?" Kaede asked as she and Yada raced over.

"Nagisa's hiding tree" Fuwa said

"I'll open it up" Kaede said opening the hidden compartment to show a couple of spare uniforms, three bokkens, a katana and at the bottom was a book

"Is that it?" Kaede

"Hope so" Fuwa said

"The third pairing files, and to think we're the first ones to read it publically" Yada squeed

"Come on girls, we have some reading to do." Kaede smirked

 _Oh shit now I remember!_

* * *

 **Hey guys so here is the last chapter of the Class-E Fun files. Thanks to those who read, followed, favourite and reviewed my story, yep even you guys who just starting reading this now, and if you did start reading just now, then WHY ARE YOU STARTING AT THE END, THIS IS A FANFICTION NOT A MANGA! Right now biggest thanks to Maski, Nagisa101, animeandmangafangirl, TiffBaby101, spaceagles, Zeno29 and Hshh for all the support and pretty much sticking with me throughout this series. Which is not over JUST yet as you can tell there will be a third pairing files, only this time its the girls turn to host. Plus I will be doing a new crossover and hopefully continuing on with the Venom's rebellion. But first I'll focus on The Pairing Files 3rd Edition and Assassination Classroom Transformed coming soon.**

 **So for one last time in the Class-E Fun Files  
I'll catch you on the flipside. Goodbye **


End file.
